Bienvenue en enfer
by kowala
Summary: Hermione se fait capturé par Voldemort. Pour punir les Malfoy, Voldemort décide de la marier à Drago, sachant que ce sera pour lui la pire humiliation. Quelle vie aura Hermione au milieu des mangemorts ?
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voici ma seconde fanfic, je sais que j'aurais du attendre que je finisse celle que j'ai déjà commencé "Carpe Diem" mais j'ai pas pu résister a ne pas poster... Normalement, si tout va bien, je poste la suite de Carpe Diem ce week end.**

**Je vous laisse et surtout bonne lecture !  
**

**Bienvenue en enfer**

**Chapitre 1  
**

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal. Ses membres étaient endoloris. Elle avait soif, et elle avait faim.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle gisait dans se cachot, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle s'était fait prendre par les mangemorts.

Flash back

Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, le trio d'or va de campagne en campagne, cherchant désespérément les horcruxes. Ils étaient en possession du médaillon, mais n'avaient pas encore su le détruire.

Les trois amis s'apprêtaient à se déplacer une nouvelle fois pour ne pas être repérés quand Harry prononça malencontreusement le nom tabou :

- Par Merlin, mais où donc Voldemort peut-il avoir caché ses hor…

Avant qu'il n'eut finit de parler, le scutoscope se mit à siffler et à tournoyer de plus en plus vite.

Harry, Ron et Hermione pâlirent en même temps et ce fut le rouquin qui cassa le silence qui s'était établit :

- Merde ! Le nom est tabou Harry !

- Vite, on décampe d'ici dit Hermione ayant repris son sang froid. Mais à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que déjà cinq baguettes se pointaient vers eux.

- Tiens, tiens, trois adolescents en fuite et qui prononce le nom du…Par Merlin, c'est Potter. ON A CAPTURE POTTER !! Cria l'un des mangemorts au bord de l'euphorie.

- Potter ! On a eu Potter ! Le seigneur des ténèbres va nous récompenser ! Ajouta un second.

- c'est donc la sang de bourbe et le traître à son sang qui l'accompagne, ricana le troisième.

Les trois amis n'osaient bouger. Chacun réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un échappatoire mais rien ne leur venaient. Même le transplanage était risqué, car s'ils n'étaient pas parfaitement synchronisés, les deux autres n'avaient aucune chance de survie.

- Lâchez vos baguettes ! Cria l'un des ravisseurs.

Personne n'esquissa le moindre geste. S'ils posaient leurs baguettes, ils étaient morts. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Harry fut empoigné par l'un des mangemorts, Hermione lança un sort qui le fait valser à 10 mètres plus loin, Harry saisit le bras de Ron et ensembles, ils transplanèrent Merlin seul sait où, laissant Hermione seule aux prises de l'ennemi.

Fin de Flash back

Depuis deux jours, qui lui paraissaient des semaines, elle n'avait reçu qu'un verre d'eau. Au début, elle n'avait osé le toucher mais les différents coups qu'elle avait reçu depuis son arrivée lui avait asséché la gorge. Elle s'était donc vue obligé de boire mais sans osé le finir, de peur de ne pas en recevoir d'autre.

Chaque heure environ, un mangemort venait la voir et la questionné sur l'emplacement du QG de l'ordre du phoenix, et tous les coups étaient permis. Au début, ça a commencé avec des gifles, puis des coups de poings, des coups de pied. Certains ont même essayé la séduction mais Hermione restait impassible. De toute façon, le lieu était gardé par un gardien du secret, elle n'aurait eu la possibilité de le dévoiler.

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. _Une nouvelle demi-heure de torture_ se dit Hermione.

- Lève-toi Sang-de-Bourbe !

La jeune fille n'osa désobéir. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et se mit sur ses pieds.

- Plus vite que ça, sale ordure ! On ne fait pas attendre le maître.

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Jusque là, seuls des mangemorts l'avaient interrogé, et malgré leur cruauté, elle avait su leur résister, mais si le mage noir lui-même essayait de lui soutirer des informations, elle doutait fortement de pouvoir lui tenir tête.

Elle suivit lentement le mangemort qui paraissait plonger dans ses pensées, quand tout à coup, il lui dit :

- Je me demande ce que veux faire de toi le maître. Il a convoqué l'ensemble des mangemorts pour assister à cette réunion.

Hermione se mit à trembler légèrement. Elle avait peur. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête pour pouvoir bloquer l'accès de son esprit à Voldemort.

- Peut-être a-t-il décidé de nous montrer quel sort réserve-t-on aux gens de ton espèce, dit-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Hermione était écœurée par son comportement. Il était complètement aveuglé par son entière dévotion au Lord.

Quant au sort que lui réservait cette réunion, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas mourir, pas encore. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle savait en quelque sorte d'appât pour Harry, et même si elle ne voulait pas que son ami se fasse prendre, elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il viendra avec Ron pour la sauver.

Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en bois, où se dessinaient de fines arabesques.

- J'espère que tu mourras dans d'atroce souffrance, Sang-de-Bourbe, lui dit-il, une lueur démente dans les yeux qui fit frissonner Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit devant elle, lui laissant voir un spectacle hors du commun. En effet, des dizaines de mangemorts vêtu tout de noir et à visage à découvert étaient assis autour d'une table gigantesque.

Le siège du fond était occupé par Lord Voldemort mais le reegard d'Hermione ne s'y attarda pas, de peur de flancher.

Hermione remarqua du coin de l'œil plusieurs serpentards qu'elle connaissait pour avoir étudier ensemble à Poudlard. Elle reconnu également la famille Malefoy, et si elle fut surprise de voir les vêtements de Lucius en lambeaux, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

L'assemblé, qui n'avait pipée mot depuis son arrivée avait les yeux fixées sur son maître, et c'est celui-ci qui prit la parole en premier, troublant le calme religieux :

- Notre invitée vient d'arriver ! Dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Hermione, quant à elle, fixait un point imaginaire situé derrière le mage.

- Lestrange, apporte donc une chaise à Granger, elle est fatiguée.

Le mangemort qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à la porte fit apparaître une chaise à l'autre bout de la table, en face du Lord. En entendant le nom du mangemort, Hermione comprit un peu mieux la démence dans ses yeux. Les Lestrange étaient tout simplement des fous furieux.

- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous ! Le ton était poli mais froid, de ceux qui l'idée de désobéir ne vous effleurez même pas. Hermione obéit sans rechigner, de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle évitait même de penser à ce que lui préparer son bourreau, car cette gentillesse ne prévoyait rien de bon, comme le calme avant la tempête, avant un ouragan.

- Hmmm, vous vous essayez à l'occlumencie, il y a encore des progrès à faire…de toute façon, vous ne savez rien que je ne sais déjà.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au mage. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se mit à rire, d'un rire cruel, monstrueux, qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

- Tu te demandes ce qui t'attends ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais d'abord, laisse-moi prendre des nouvelles de mes mangemorts. Lucius, dis-moi, comment vas-tu ?

Le concerné répondit d'une voix chevrotante :

- Bien, maître, je ne peux aller mieux.

- Et toi Drago, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien, maître.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de la voix soumise de celui qui l'avait persécuté durant six années consécutives, lui qui était toujours arrogant.

- Je l'espère bien. Dis-moi Drago, quel âge as-tu ?

- 17 ans maître, répondit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Lucius, il me semble qu'il n'y a aucune femme de prévu pour ton fils.

Lucius ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il se demandait quelle punition il allait encore devoir subir.

- Non maître, il n'y n a pas.

- aucune femme des Sang-Purs ne veut des Malefoy, quelle tragédie, cracha-t-il. Je crains qu'il ne faudra se tourner vers les Sang-de-Bourbe.

Les Malefoy devinrent plus pâles que d'habitude si cela était possible. L'assemblée, quant à elle, retenait son souffle.

- dans une semaine, nous célèbreront le mariage de Drago Malefoy et de la Sang-de-Bourge Granger ! Cria Voldemort à l'assemblée, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

Hermione était tellement choqué, qu'elle en oublia même de respirer. Drago, lui semblait près de l'évanouissement. Quant à l'assemblée, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aussi euphorique. Les rires, moqueries et sifflements étaient à l'honneur.

POV Lucius Malefoy

Le fait qu'il nous est convié à cette réunion sans motif apparent me semblait déjà suspect, mais j'osais espérer qu'il ne s'en prendrait plus à moi.

Il n'a pas encore digéré le fait que je n'ai pus lui ramener la prophétie. Depuis ce fiasco, j'enchaîne humiliation sur humiliation, mais celle-ci est la pire de toutes.

Le marier à une Sang-de-Bourbe, meilleure amie de Potter en plus, signifie la fin des Malefoy ! La famille est exterminée. Oh ! Merlinn Tout mais pas ça. Une Sang-de-Bourbe dans la famille, mais quelle honte !

Mais le pire, est que mon fils unique, et ma femme n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour revenir en arrière, mais il est trop tard.

Fin POV Lucius Malefoy

- Alors, future madame Malfoy, vous êtes heureuse ? lui cria l'un des mangemeorts.

Hermione était encore trop surprise pour répondre. Elle se contenta d'écouter les mangemorts rire.

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe chez les Malefoy !

- Finalement, c'est encore mieux que je ne me l'imaginais, lui dit Lestrange.

Voldemort, qui se délectait de ce spectacle, s'adressa à Narcissa :

- Narcissa, tu vas t'occuper soigneusement de ta future belle fille. Elle aura sa chambre près de celle de ton fils en attendant de dormir dans son lit.

Narcissa sans un mot se dirigea vers Hermione alors que les rires des mangemorts redoublaient.

**Voila, j'espère que ca vous a plu! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila, c'est le chapitre qui a été corrigé très gentiment par Rose Potter, à qui je dis Merciii !!!**

Alors voila le second chapitre de bienvenue en enfer que vous attendez tous avec beaucoup d'impatience (lol). J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

Bonne lecture :)

**Bienvenue en enfer**

Chapitre 2

Hermione était assise devant sa coiffeuse, alors qu'un elfe de maison s'occupait de ses cheveux. Le jour qu'elle redoutait depuis maintenant une semaine était arrivé.

_Ca y est, je vais me marier, et avec mon pire ennemi. Quelle ironie du sort ! Drago Malefoy, le roi des Serpentard avec Hermione Granger, la Sang de Bourbe des Griffondors. Qui l'eut crut ?_

La jeune fille avait tout au long de la semaine espéré que ses amis viendraient à son secours. Elle espérait que Ron, son petit ami, viendrait la chercher, mais rien. Les premiers jours, elle se persuadait qu'ils préparaient un plan d'attaque. Mais une semaine, c'est long, trop long pour un captif. Le sort de celui-ci peut varier énormément en sept jours. Le manoir demeurait toujours calme, comme si aucune résistance n'y existait. Pourtant, Hermione savait que les membres de l'Ordre s'activaient pour capturer des mangemorts.

Depuis une semaine, Hermione était enfermée dans une chambre près des appartements des Malefoy. Le seul contact qu'elle avait eu avec cette famille était la première fois que Narcissa l'avait amenée ici.

Flash back

Narcissa fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans se poser de questions, et ensemble, elles sortirent de la salle de réunion où se tenaient les mangemorts ainsi que leur maître. Malgré la pâleur maladive qui trahissait son trouble, Narcissa se tenait droite et fière, et ce fut d'une démarche élégante qu'elle conduisit sa future belle fille à sa chambre.

- Ta chambre.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer d'un vague hochement de tête.

- Un elfe de maison sera à ta disposition, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix neutre, puis elle partit.

Hermione crut apercevoir une larme brillait au coin de son œil, mais celle-ci se détourna rapidement.

Hermione, dont le cerveau avait peu à peu repris son fonctionnement, se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle déversa toute les larmes de son corps jusqu'à épuisement total, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, elle s'endormit à même le sol.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était trois heures du matin. Pas un bruit ne s'entendait dans le manoir. La jeune fille se leva et s'adossa à la fenêtre. Elle observa quelques instant sa chambre. Elle était d'une taille honorable et comportait un lit, une armoire, une coiffeuse aisni un bureau. C'était une pièce simple de couleur beige.

Hermione resta plusieurs heures dans la même position, perdue dans ses pensées. Puis à sept heures, un elfe de maison apparut :

- Miss Granger, je suis Krécie, l'elfe qui est chargé de s'occuper de vous. Je vous conseille de prendre votre bain en attendant que je vous prépare votre petit déjeuner.

L'elfe lui montra du doigt une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vue auparavant. Hermione acquiesça et de dirigea vers la salle de bain que lui montrait l'elfe.

- Voici les vêtements que mettra miss Granger.

Hermione se prit un bain très chaud et s'enroula autour d'une serviette à l'effigie de Salazar Serpentard. Elle s'habilla ensuite avec les vêtements que lui avait apporté Krécie, une robe noire. Le tout était très simple mais luxueux, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer avec incompréhension.

Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle trouva un plateau avec son petit déjeuner sur le bureau. Comme si son estomac l'avait senti, il gargouilla. Sans demander l'autorisation à Krécie qui avait momentanément disparu, elle englouti son pain et avala d'une traite son thé, ce qui lui brûla d'ailleurs le gosier. Quand elle eut terminé, l'elfe fit de nouveau son apparition.

- Je vais maintenant coiffer Miss, dit-elle en faisant disparaître le plateau vide. Hermione s'assit comme lui indiquait Krécie tout en songeant qu'elle était traitée d'une manière particulière. Comme si l'elfe avait lu dans ses pensées, il dit :

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que vous soyer traitée comme une future Lady Malefoy.

Hermione ne réagit pas à cette annonce. Elle savait qu'ainsi, les Malefoy seraient humiliés. La jeune fille se contenta de fixer son reflet.

Quelques secondes plutard, Hermione avait les cheveux attaché en un chignon d'où s'échappai d'élégantes boucles. Les blessures sur son visage avaient été masquées mais Krécie n'avait pu détendre les traits tirés d'Hermione. C'était comme si la fatigue était encrée en elle.

- Miss Granger veut-elle une revue ou un livre pour s'occuper ?

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

C'est ainsi que passa la semaine. Trop longue car chaque minute, elle espérait voir Harry ou Ron, et trop courte car elle redoutait le jour de la cérémonie.

Personne ne vint la voir, ce qui la soulagea d'un côté mais l'angoissait de l'autre car elle ne savait comment allaient réagir les mangemorts à sa vue, même si elle avait sa petite idée derrière la tête, vu leurs comportements quelques jours plutôt.

Fin flash back

-Miss Granger, la cérémonie aura lieu à 19h00, puis suivra un bal en l'honneur des mariés jusqu'à minuit. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose car vous n'aurait pas d'autres occasion de le faire aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Krécie.

Hermione fit un petit non de la tête et c'est d'une petite voix qu'elle demanda :

- Qui sera là ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a convié tout les mangemorts. Il a dit, je cite « Personne ne devra s'absenter au mariage de Drago, fils du grand Lucius Malfoy et sa Sang de Bourbe. » répondit l'elfe d'une voix joyeuse. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait d'autre chose à penser même si elle n'avait fait que ça ces sept dernier jours.

Krécie sortit ensuite de la chambre laissant seule la jeune fille qui était d'ailleurs à deux doigts du désespoir. Elle avait déjà songé à s'enfuir mais s'était vite rendu compte que la porte était verrouillée, et sans baguette elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle avait également songé à Drago Malefoy. Comment allait-il se comportait une fois marié ? Serait-il violent ? Ou l'ignorerait-il ? Toutes ces questions étaient malheureusement restées sans réponses.

C'est ainsi que passa l'après midi, dans une angoisse croissante. A dis sept heures, Krécie fit de nouveau son apparition.

- Miss Granger doit se préparer pour son mariage.

Hermione, qui avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'elle avait ne répondit pas. L'elfe de maison la fit asseoir devant la coiffeuse puis lui donna quelques potions –gommage, éclaircisseur de teint, unificateur de teint- elle lui jeta ensuite des sorts ayant pour effet d'adoucir la peau. Elle lui fit également un savant chignon.

Une demi-heure plutard, Krécie fit apparaître d'un claquement de doigt la robe de marié. Elle était protégée par une housse.

- Alors Miss Granger, impatiente de voir votre robe ? lui demanda Krécie.

- Je suis prête à tout faire pour retarder ce moment, chuchota Hermione plus pour elle-même.

Krécie enleva alors la housse. Une élégante robe apparut. Elle était d'une couleur vert bouteille, d'un vert profond.

- Miss Granger, déshabillez-vous.

Hermione s'exécuta lentement. Quant elle eut fini, Krécie l'aida à enfiler sa robe de marié. Et malgré son ventre noué, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette robe magnifique à la vue de son reflet. La robe moulait parfaitement son buste et s'évasait vers le bas. Un décolleté laissait entre voir sa poitrine de façon presque provocante.

- Le Seigneur de Ténèbres a ordonné à l'une de ses serviteurs d'aider Narcissa à préparer ce mariage. Elles ont choisi la robe ensemble, l'informa Krécie, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la maquiller.

Hermione mit ensuite les chaussures prévu pour l'événement, ce qui lui permit de s'élever de quelques centimètres.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers l'horloge qui trônait dans sa chambre, et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure avant la cérémonie. Elle songea avec amertume qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, elle rêvait d'un mariage avec Ron, un grand mariage où sa famille, les Weasley ainsi que tout leurs amis seraient présent. Elle ravala avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir. Elle se refusait de paraître faible devant quiconque du camp adverse.

Ce sont deux coups secs frappés à la porte qui sortirent Hermione de ses pensées. Désemparé, elle regarda Krécie comme pour lui demander conseil.

- Ce doit être la maîtresse Narcissa Malefoy, l'informa l'elfe.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et dit d'une voix mal assurée, chevrotante :

- Entrez.

Narcissa entra alors. Son visage pâle et inexpressif contrastait avec sa robe noire d'une extrême simplicité mas qui respirait le luxe. Celle-ci jaugea Hermione du regard avant de dire :

- Krécie, amène la cape !

L'elfe de maison obéit et quelques secondes plutard, une cape se matérialisa devant eux. Hermione l'enfila. Krécie lui mit la capuche de façon à dissimuler ses cheveux ainsi que son front.

- Il est temps d'y aller.

Hermione prit le bras que lui tendait Narcissa. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ensembles, elles sortirent de la chambre. Ne sachant pas où aller, Hermione se laissa guider par la femme qui allait devenir sa belle-mère dans quelques minutes. Elles arrivèrent à un escalier qui menait directement au lieu de cérémonie. Là, Narcissa marque une pause. Hermione en profita pour jeter un regard en bas. Des dizaines de mangemorts se tenaient debout en train de discuter ou de boire. Ce sont les paroles de Narcissa qui la firent dévier les yeux de cette horreur :

- Je pensais que tes amis viendraient te chercher.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Combien avait-elle espéré que Ron ou Harry la délivreraient ? Maintenant encore, elle espérait voir surgir l'un d'eux par la porte et la sauver, mais chaque minutes qui passait rendait ce sauvetage improbable. C'est d'une voix teinté de tristesse qu'elle répondit :

- Moi aussi, j'au cru qu'ils viendraient…

Narcissa la fixa longuement avant de lui dire d'une voix mélancolique.

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas de chance.

Les deux femmes reprirent leur chemin. Quand elles arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier, tout les « invités » s'étaient tu et regardaient d'un air curieux Hermione. Narcissa la guida jusqu'au fond de la salle où Voldemort et Drago Malefoy l'attendaient. Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise en s'approchant de son futur époux. Il était pâle, plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et il paraissait fatigué, atterré. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut pitié de lui. Même si elle le détestait, elle était consciente qu'il était puni pou les erreurs de son père et non des siennes.

Voldemort, qui la regardait venir, un rictus aux lèvres s'exclama :

- Notre Sang de Bourbe arrive enfin. Oh pardon ! LA Sang de Bourbe DE Drago **Malfoy** arrive enfin !

Certains mangemorts pouffèrent. Ni Hermione, ni Drago ne réagirent à cette provocation.

- Ne tardons pas plus que ça pour la cérémonie.

Voldemort prononça alors une incantation, une flamme noire apparu, puis il demanda à Drago de tendre son bras droit. Il y pointa sa baguette. Une flamme bleue apparu. Il fit de même avec Hermione, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut une flamme rouge qui apparu. Le lord noir prononça une nouvelle incantation et les trois flammes se lièrent. Quelques secondes plutard, elles disparurent : Drago et Hermione était marié pour le meilleur, et surtout, pour le pire.

Durant la cérémonie, tout le monde s'était tut, et ce fut encore Voldemort qui rompit ce silence.

- Chez les moldus, lorsque la cérémonie se finit, le marié embrasse sa femme, n'est-ce pas madame Malefoy ? Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous êtes née moldue. La concerné ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux.

- Et bien, Drago, remonte lui la capuche et embrasse ta femme. Après tout, il ne faut pas être timide, vous ferez plus cette nuit, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione rougit, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les mangemorts, quant à eux, retenaient leur souffle.

Lentement, Drago releva la capuche. Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et sans oser croiser les yeux de sa femme, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A ce moment là, les mangemorts explosèrent. Ils riaient, sifflaient, tapaient du pied. Drago retira ses lèvres rapidement, juste le temps de satisfaire Voldemort. Hermione, elle, voulait pleurer, crier au désespoir. Son pire ennemi venait de l'embrasser, certes, il n'avait qu'effleurer ses lèvres mais il avait osé la toucher. Elle était écœurée.

Soudain, la musique se mit en marche. Le nouveau couple dû ouvrir le bal. Bientôt, plusieurs couples se formèrent. Certains mangemorts vinrent présenter leurs vœux au marié avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Vers 21h00, elle reconnut Blaise Zabinni qui se dirigeait vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'adressa à Drago, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :

- Drago, puis-je t'emprunter ta femme pour une danse ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui donner le bras d'Hermione. Zabinni entraîna la mariée dans une danse lente. Quelques instants plutard, il lui dit :

- Alors Granger, ça fait quoi d'être mariée ?

Hermione se contenta de le fixer.

- Tu ne dis rien, la Sang de Bourbe a enfin ravalé sa fierté ?

- Ferme la Zabinni.

- Le rat de bibliothèque a retrouvé sa langue !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Zabinni lui sourit de façon machiavélique. Il lui caressa à l'aide de son pouce le bas du dos et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Moi ? Rien.

- Enlève tes sales pattes de moi, siffla Hermione.

- La danse n'est pas finie. Il plongea alors son regard dans le décolleté d'Hermione et la tira à lui de façon à ce que les hanches de la jeune femme frôlent son bas-ventre.

Personne ne faisait attention au petit manège de Balise Zabinni, hors mi Drago. D'ailleurs, dès que la musique se termina, il se dirigea vers celui-ci et lui dit d'un ton neutre :

- Puis-je reprendre ma femme ?

Zabinni regarda Hermione une dernière foi, une lueur perverse dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Ce fut un plaisir de danser avec madame Malefoy. Madame, nous nous verrons prochainement, j'en suis sûr. Et il partit.

La fin de la soirée se passa sans autres désagrément notable. Quant l'horloge sonna minuit, Voldemort prit la parole :

- Nous nous sommes bien amusés aujourd'hui, mais on va devoir laisser nos jeunes mariés. Ils ont d'autres choses à faire que de rester avec nous.

Sa déclaration fut suivie de rires gras.

Drago prit alors le bras de sa femme et ensemble, ils montèrent dans leur chambre commune. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri des regards, Drago lâcha le bras d'Hermione et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et sans un mot dans une pièce adjacente.

Hermione en profita pour détailler la chambre. Elle était immense. Un grand lit çà baldaquin trônait au fond à droite, alors qu'à sa gauche, plusieurs étagères étaient occupées par des livres. Il y avait également plusieurs fauteuils et un secrétaire. Hermione vit aussi une porte. Etant donné qu'elle était entrouverte, elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil. C'était en fait un dressing, un immense dressing et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il y avait des vêtements féminins. _Les miens_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle déduisit donc que la pièce où était entré Drago était la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plutard, Drago revint.

- Granger, tu peux aller te laver. S'il te faut quelque chose, demande à Krécie.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit mais juste avant de se coucher, il ajouta :

- Ah oui ! Tu dors sur le fauteuil.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Voila, alors c'était comment?? Ca vous as plu? je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions. D'ailleurs, un grand merci pour tout les reviewers, les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Voila, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews!!!

kowala :=)


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre. Je sais, c'est vraiment pas trop tôt^^ mais promis la prochaine fois je vais plus vite.

Un grand merci à Rosa Potter, pour m'avoir corriger et arranger ce chapitre. Un vra travail de bêta:)

Merci également à tout les reviewers, je cite surtout les anonymes Opalle, Nini, Sandra, Manon et Jojo qu je n'ai pas pu les remercier personnellement^^

Bonne lecture

ah, j'ai oublié!! CHANGEMENT DE RATTING pour ce chapitre. On passe au M alors vous êtes prévenu^^

**Bienvenue en enfer**

Chapitre 3

Hermione se retourna une fois de plus sur le canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et encore moins à se détendre. Comment l'aurait-elle put alors que quelques heures plutôt, Voldemort l'avait mariée à Drago Malefoy et qu'en ce moment même, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre ? Certes, elle était sur le fauteuil et lui dans le lit mais la distance qui les séparait était trop courte à son goût. Elle soupira une énième fois alors qu'elle repensait à la cérémonie. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose sur l'enchantement qu'ils avaient subit, elle et Malefoy. C'était de la magie noire, comme le représentait si bien la première flamme. L'incantation qu'avait prononcée Voldemort les liait à vie. C'était en quelque sorte un contrat magique, un serment inviolable qui ne pouvait être annulé seulement si le témoin mourait. Seulement si Voldemort mourait.

Cette pensée la fit dévier vers Harry et Ron. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Que faisaient-ils ? Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus la chercher ? L'avaient-ils déjà oubliée ? Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne trouvait aucune réponse.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois mais la vision du lit, alors face à elle, ne fit qu'empirer son état. Qu'allait-il se passer demain quand il se réveillerait ?

Hermione espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus de ses inquiétudes, elle ait à subir les injures de Malefoy : elle était autant victime que lui dans cette histoire. Mais elle doutait énormément de la bonté du Serpentard.

Ainsi se passa la nuit. La jeune fille ne ferma pas l'œil une seule fois, attendant dans une croissante angoisse l'heure du lever.

Quand elle sentit Malefoy s'agiter, elle ne put rester allongée plus longtemps. Elle s'assit et passa une main sur ses cheveux d'un geste mécanique. Elle laissa son regard se perdre au loin par la fenêtre alors que Drago se réveillait complètement.

Lentement, le jeune homme se leva sans accorder un seul regard à Hermione et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, sa jeune épouse le suivant des yeux. Quand la porte se fut complètement refermée sur lui, elle se leva brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir un moyen d'échapper à cette situation ». Elle arpenta la chambre de long en large, les sourcils froncés, à la recherche d'une solution qui aurait pu lui échapper les jours précédents. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui, à son grand damne, se situait à une hauteur considérable. « Impossible de s'échapper façon moldue » Elle continua son va et vient jusqu'à ce que le ricanement de Drago Malefoy la surprenne.

- Granger, inutile de te fatiguer. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution, répondit-elle d'un ton hargneux,** ne** notant même pas qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom de jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas à Poudlard mais au QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas le plus grand sorcier pour rien.

- Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier ! Cria Hermione.

- Dumbledore a été tué ! Lui dit-il su le même ton.

- C'est la seule personne qui ait réussi à faire peur à Voldemort !

- Dumbledore était certes puissant mais il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voldemort est un monstre et ses Mangemorts –ses, soit disant, amis- ne sont que ces esclaves.

- Mon père n'est pas un esclave ! Ses joues devinrent rouges de colère.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est à ton avis ? Au moindre faux pas, il se fait humilier ! Et en l'occurrence ici, c'est toi qui prends tout. Un ami aurait pardonné une erreur et on ne se prosterne pas devant lui !

- L'amour ! La devise du vieux fou ! Mais c'est un sentiment de faibles.

- Dumbledore n'est pas faible !

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres a vaincu Dumbledore.

- Harry vaincra Voldemort ! Lui dit Hermione pleine d'assurance.

Malefoy se rapprocha très, très près du visage d'Hermione.

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? N'aurait-il pas pût venir te chercher, ton, soit disant, meilleur ami. Puis il se retourna et sortit en claquant de la porte.

Hermione resta abasourdie quelques instants puis se maudit de ne pas lui avoir répondu. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire ? Elle n'en savait rien.

La jeune fille souffla longuement puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre à son tour une douche. Elle n'osait pas rentrer dans le bain qui ressemblait plus à une piscine.

Après une douche bien froide, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et se dirigea vers le dressing qu'elle avait aperçu la veille. En l'examinant de plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun pantalon. Tout n'était que robes et capes. Ne sachant que choisir, elle fit appel à Krécie, l'elfe de maison.

- Mrs Malefoy m'a appelé ?

Hermione sursauta croyant se trouver dans la même pièce que sa nouvelle belle mère. Puis réalisant que c'était à elle que s'adressait son elfe de maison, elle bredouilla :

- Ou…Oui... Euh… Pourrais-tu m'appeler Hermione ?

- Bien, Mrs Malefoy.

- Hermione…

- Oui, oui…Excusez-moi.

- Pourrais-tu m'aider à m'habiller ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir.

Après quelques secondes, l'elfe lui sortit une jolie robe noire qui lui arrivait à hauteur du genou. Krécie lui proposa ensuite de la maquiller et la coiffer, ce qu'Hermione accepta. Cela lui permettrait de cacher les énormes cernes qui se dessinaient sur son visage.

Alors que l'elfe lui faisait un chignon, Hermione laissa ses yeux se perdre par la fenêtre.

- Mrs Mal…euh…Hermione veut peut-être se promener dans le parc.

- Comment ? Je peux ? Mais... je suis prisonnière...

- Hermione est une Malefoy maintenant. Certes, elle ne peut pas sortir de la propriété mais elle peut s'y promener.

- Vraiment !?

A cette annonce, le cœur d'Hermione s'était emballé. Si elle pouvait se promener dans le parc, elle trouverait forcément un moyen de fuir cet enfer.

- Bien sûr Mrs…Hermione. Vous pouvez le faire dès maintenant, mais ne prenez-vous pas votre petit déjeuner ?

Après un instant d'anticipation, elle demanda :

- Où est-ce que je vais manger ?

- Je peux vous apporter un plateau ici. Par contre, vous avez le devoir, en tant que Malefoy, d'être présente à la table familiale à midi, l'heure du déjeuner ainsi qu'à 19h, au dîner.

- Je vais manger avec les Malefoy ? Sa voix trahissait une légère panique.

- Bien sûr, puisque vous en faîtes partie.

- Merlin… !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione finissait son petit déjeuner, tranquille, seule dans la chambre. Puis elle décida d'explorer le manoir et son parc.

Elle sortit donc de la pièce, avec une certaine appréhension : elle ne voulait croiser personne. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si elle venait à tomber sur un Mangemort. Hermione prit à droite et après quelques pas, elle trouva l'escalier qu'elle avait descendu la veille. Elle continua tout droit, tournant parfois à droite, parfois à gauche. A son plus grand bonheur, elle ne rencontra personne, mais déchanta bien vite quand elle comprit qu'ils étaient sûrement en mission.

Elle passa ainsi toute la matinée dans le manoir, essayant d'en mémoriser le maximum. Quelques fois, elle essayait d'ouvrir une porte mais la plupart restait fermée.

A midi mois cinq, Krécie apparut et demanda à Hermione de descendre manger. La jeune fille suivit l'elfe. Quand elles arrivèrent à l'embrasure de la porte, Krécie s'inclina très bas et annonça :

- Mrs Malefoy.

Seul Lucius et Narcissa étaient présents. A l'entente de Krécie, ils levèrent les yeux vers la jeune fille et la dévisagèrent. Hermione ne sut quoi faire et pour justifier sa présence, qui lui semblait maintenant chose disconvenue et dit :

- Krécie m'a dit que je devais manger ici le midi et le soir. Malgré sa crainte, sa voix était restée neutre.

Ce fut Narcissa qui lui répondit :

- Oui, en tant que… lady Malefoy, ta présence à table devient obligatoire.

Krécie mena alors Hermione à une chaise, en face de Mrs Malefoy qui était assise à côté de son mari et l'y fit asseoir. La jeune fille se laissa faire et examina la table. Les couverts étaient posés mais aucune nourriture n'était présente. « Comme à Poudlard. » pensa Hermione. La nourriture n'apparaitrait que sous l'ordre du chef de famille mais Lucius ne semblait pas encore prêt à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'objet, ou plutôt, la personne de leur attente apparut :

- Père, mère, veuillez excusez mon retard.

Drago Malefoy venait d'arriver, légèrement essoufflé.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon fils, lui répondit Narcissa en lui souriant d'un air bienveillant. Hermione en fut quelque peu surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que des Mangemorts pouvaient montrer leurs émotions, même envers les membres de leur famille. Elle se rappela la phrase qu'elle lui avait dîtes la veille « Toi aussi, tu n'as pas eu de chance », elle en conclut que (dans les récits on ne met pas souvent les réflexions des personnages plutôt leurs conclusions) Narcissa, avant d'être un Mangemort, était une mère.

Drago s'installa à coté de sa femme et ils purent commencer à manger. Hermione en profita pour dévisager Lucius Malefoy. C'était en quelque sorte le responsable de sa condition même si elle doutait que la situation serait meilleure si elle n'avait pas été mariée.

Lucius Malefoy avait comme son fils, énormément maigri. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et ses yeux ternis. Ses cheveux, plus long que d'habitude, avaient perdu de leur éclat. La jeune fille pouvait apercevoir sur ses mains plusieurs blessures qui n'étaient pas tout à fait cicatrisées. En fait, seule sa façon de se tenir et sa bouche, la plupart du temps pincée, rappelaient sa prestance et sa noblesse.

Sentant un regard sur lui, Lucius leva les yeux vers sa belle fille et croisa son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, chacun défiant l'autre silencieusement jusqu'à que Narcissa tousse pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Lucius se tourna alors vers son assiette et Hermione fit de même.

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, Hermione remonta directement dans la chambre. Tournant en rond, elle s'assit et feuilleta les revues que Krécie lui avait apportées. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. La visite du manoir ne l'avait pas apaisée, elle n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse vraiment l'aider à s'échapper. L'après-midi passa rapidement sans que personne ne vienne la déranger, pas même Drago. La jeune fille ne savait pas où il était mais elle s'en fichait.

Puis vint l'heure du repas. Hermione dû se plier aux règles du manoir en changeant de tenue avant de descendre. Krécie lui avait sortie une robe bleu nuit. Le dîner se déroula dans la même gêne que le déjeuner, elle fut heureuse quand il prit fin.

Avant de remonter dans sa chambre, Hermione décida de se promener dans le parc. Elle marcha longtemps, trouvant un peu de repos dans le calme qui y régnait. La jeune fille s'y sentait en sécurité même si elle savait qu'il était rempli de pièges. Elle découvrit des paons blancs et aperçut même une licorne. Ces paysages lui firent oublier sa condition et au lieu de chercher un moyen d'échappatoire, elle se laissa à observer les animaux.

Quand elle frissonna à cause du vent, elle remarqua que la nuit était tombée et décida de rentrer.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour, un bruit attira son attention. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Blaise Zabinni. « Par Merlin, que fait-il ici ? ». Malheureusement, le jeune homme l'avait également aperçut.

- Granger, je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt.

- Et bien, tu pourrais t'en retourner et faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu.

- Non, non, laisse-moi donc te raccompagner.

Il lui avait répondu en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je sais où est ma chambre, Zabinni, répliqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe qui va me dicter ce que je dois faire.

Son ton était devenu menaçant. Il sortit même sa baguette.

- Tu disais…

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et Zabinni eut un sourire satisfait.

Il lui prit le bras d'un geste brusque et l'obligea à avancer, mais il ne se dirigea pas vers le manoir.

- C'est de l'autre côté qu'il faut aller ! Dit-elle en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du jeune homme.

- Et moi je t'ai dit de la fermer.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione commença à paniquer réellement.

- Lâche-moi !

- Pourquoi, tu n'apprécie pas mon contact ? Il ressuera sa prise autour de sa taille et à l'aide de ses doigts, il lui caressa le bassin.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Ca sera rapide, je n'ai pas l'intention de te garder toute la nuit.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua plusieurs battements. Il voulait l'abuser !

La jeune fille se débattit avec plus de force, mais en vain. Il l'avait mené dans un coin sombre du parc, masqué par d'épais arbustes.

- Voilà, ici, personne ne nous dérangera.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, il n'y a personne.

Alors que la jeune fille se débattait, Zabinni desserra sa ceinture et remonta sa robe. Puis il entreprit de dégrafer celle de sa victime.

Hermione essaya de donner des coups de poings mais elle faiblissait à vue d'œil. Ne sachant que faire, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle versait des larmes d'impuissances, de rage.

Zabinni, qui se délectait du spectacle, caressa le corps de sa victime avec force, sans aucune délicatesse.

Quand son entre-jambe commença à se tendre d'excitation, il lui dit en chuchotant :

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

- Jamais je ne te ferais quelque chose de mon plein gré !

- Tu préfère l'Impero…

- Espèce de lâche !

Zabinni lui arracha littéralement ses sous-vêtements et la poussa contre un arbre de façon à s'écraser contre elle.

- Alors, tu veux qu'on le fasse debout ou couché ?

Elle eut un sanglot ce qui le fit ricaner. Il voulut alors enlever son boxer mais des bruits de pas le firent stopper.

Il la regarda l'intimant au silence dans regard menaçant.

Mais la jeune fille désespérée, cria :

- Au sec...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, son agresseur lui avait jeté un Silencio.

Cependant, les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparut.

VOILA!! Alors, alors, c'était comment, pas trop déçu de ne pas savoir qui c'st la silouhette? Mais il faut bien un peu de suspens^^

Allez, je veux plein plein de reviews, une par chaque lecteur^^ prêt à relever le challenge ?

Prêt, feu, partezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre!! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop manqué^^

Ne vous avez-je pas demandé un lecteur, une review? Vous avez été près de 1500 personne à lire le troisième chapitre et combien de reviews? 29...

Bon, bon, je suis pas fâché, je suis même très contente par tout vos reviews (et il y en a déjà pas mal^^) qui m'encourage énormément.

Un grand merci à Rose Potter mon incroyable bêta :)

Merci aussi à tout les anonymes pour vos reviews et surtout n'héstez pas a en laisser, ca prend 15 secondes grand maxi^^

Je vous laisse votre lecture!

PS : Ce chapitre est dédicacé à tout ce qui croit que je suis une....sadique... :D

**Bienvenue en enfer**

Chapitre 4

Je marchais dans le parc sans but précis, histoire de retarder le moment où je rentrerais dans ma chambre et rencontrerais inévitablement Granger, quand j'entendis soudain des bruits anormaux. C'était des cris étouffés qui venaient d'une partie du parc où personne ne se rendait. J'accélérais le pas, la baguette à la main jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près d'un bosquet. Tout d'abord, je ne vis rien, mais bientôt, une ombre attira mon regard. A l'aide d'un Lumos, j'éclairais l'espace et ô combien ma surprise fut grande quand je vis devant moi Granger nue et Blaise à côté d'elle. En une fraction de seconde, je compris tout. L'expression de détresse infinie de la jeune fille ne trompait pas.

Blaise Zabinni était en train de violer Granger. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour réagir. Je lançais un Expelliarmus pour le désarmer et jetais ma cape sur le corps de la victime.

- Drago, c'est la Sang de Bourbe qui me court après depuis ce matin, et tu sais, on a beau essayer de résister... Il finit sa phrase par un sourire carnassier et pervers.

- Fermes-la Blaise.

Le jeune homme avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir.

- De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe, alors…

Ce fut la phrase de trop, depuis une semaine, je ne subissais que des humiliations, mais là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. D'abord, on me mariait, sans me demander mon avis et avec une sang impure, une Sang de Bourbe et de surcroit Granger. Ensuite, on m'obligeait à l'embrasser et là, on violait ma femme ! Non, non, c'était trop !

Je lançais alors, sans vraiment me rendre compte, plusieurs sorts à Zabinni. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à la fin, il était méconnaissable.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Granger qui était secouée de spasmes. Elle était en position fœtale comme pour se protéger et sanglotait silencieusement.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras et la ramenait à ma chambre. Là, je la déposais sur le lit et remontais sur elle les couvertures.

Je soupirais tout en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil, j'étais las. Las de cette vie, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, des Mangemorts. Las de cette guerre.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Granger. Celle-ci était tombée dans les bras de Morphée quelques secondes après que je l'y avais déposée. Son visage était serein, comme si elle n'avait aucun souci, aucune inquiétude.

Malgré toutes nos querelles à Poudlard, malgré toutes les insultes, aujourd'hui, j'avais pitié d'elle. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est de la pitié que je ressentais car c'était la première fois que j'avais envie de plaindre quelqu'un. Etrange que ce soit elle, mais nous étions dans la même situation, seulement elle était la seule qui méritait la compassion dans ce manoir, et mes parents aussi, peut-être.

Le jeune homme resta ainsi durant toute la nuit, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione gémisse dans son sommeil. Drago leva la tête vers elle, inquiet malgré lui. La jeune fille avait retrouvé une position fœtale et serrait les couvertures contre son corps tremblant alors qu'elle murmurait des mots incompréhensible, totalement terrifiée. Ne sachant que faire, il resta immobile, frappé par son désespoir. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre son calme face à son incapacité à réagir, le visage de la jeune fille se détendit, sombrant à nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Soulagé, Drago s'affala sur le canapé, essayant de trouver lui-même un peu de repos.

Plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait son ascension, Hermione remua dans le lit, faisant descendre le drap et dévoilant le début d'une jeune poitrine. Quand la jeune fille releva ses paupières, elle se crut dans un rêve. Quoi de plus normal quand elle se découvrait sur un grand lit et dans des draps douillets ? Elle cligna des yeux et aperçut bientôt une silhouette blonde, elle crut un instant à l'apparition d'un ange, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

La réalité lui était revenue. La veille, elle avait failli être abusée par Zabinni, et là, elle se trouvait nue dans le lit de Malefoy.

Merlin, il ne lui avait quand même pas fais ça ? Elle couvrit en un éclair son corps avec les couvertures pour cacher le maximum de peau et fixa son mari avec terreur.

Malefoy avait fermé les yeux dans sa tentative pour se reposer, mais quand il entendit sa jeune femme s'agiter, il les ouvrit aussitôt :

- Granger… C'est pas trop tôt !

- Malefoy ! C'est pas possible… Tu n'as pas… ? La voix d'Hermione s'était brisée.

Drago fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'imagine ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit ?

- Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Tu veux que te rafraichissent la mémoire ? Son ton était ironique. Dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le parc hier soir à une heure pareille ?

A ces paroles, Hermione se remémora ses projets. Elle avait voulu s'échapper, même si elle avait laissé tomber. Comme si Malefoy avait deviné ses intentions, il lui dit :

- Bordel, Granger, tu veux ta mort ? Je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'échapper !

- Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ma mort ?

Malefoy la fixa longuement avant de répondre d'une voix hargneuse :

- Crève en enfer !

- J'y suis déjà !

Toute la colère, la haine était remontée à la surface. Malefoy ne lui répondit pas. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Hermione quant à elle, avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux d'un geste fataliste. Elle avait été inconsciente, se promener dans un nid de Mangemorts alors qu'elle était sans défense. C'était insensé ! Et comment aurait-elle put s'échapper du manoir des Malefoy ? Comme le lui avait dit Drago, elle était au QG de Voldemort, le plus puissant des sorciers ! Elle doutait même de la réussite d'Harry, comment un simple adolescent allait vaincre le Lord noir ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Si Drago n'avait pas été là, elle aurait été violée. Elle se dégoutait, sa peau qu'avait caressée perversement le jeune Mangemort lui semblait sale. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche, sans réaliser qu'elle avait traversé la chambre totalement nue. Alors que l'eau coulait abondamment sur elle, elle laissa un long sanglot lui échapper. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Harry et Ron ne viendrait jamais la délivrer, jamais ils ne pourraient vaincre le Lord Noir. Elle était condamnée à vivre pour toujours avec les Malefoy et les Mangemorts, en craignant chaque jour pour elle.

Quand ses larmes se tarirent, elle fut frappée par une réalité qui l'avait échappée : elle avait été protégée. Par sa position de Mrs Malefoy, elle pourrait survivre décemment dans ce manoir. Ce fut avec cette certitude qu'elle se lava énergiquement, laissant l'eau emporter sa détresse.

Les jours suivants, Hermione avait décidé d'être la plus discrète possible. Elle ne voulait plus réitérer l'expérience du parc. Elle avait peur, et surtout, elle savait que si elle ne se montrait pas plus prudente elle n'aurait plus aucune chance.

Drago lui avait rajouté un lit dans un coin de la pièce, certes plus petit que le sien, mais plus confortable que le fauteuil. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur dernière confrontation. En fait, elle ne le voyait que très peu. Il sortait le tôt le matin et ne rentrait que quand Hermione était déjà couchée. La jeune fille le voyait seulement lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un des couloirs du manoir. Mais là encore, Hermione ne sortait que très rarement de la chambre, seulement quand elle savait que les Mangemorts étaient absents, en mission car elle redoutait d'en croiser un. La plupart du temps, la jeune fille lisait des livres que lui apportait Krécie dans sa chambre, appréciant la connaissance et la détente qu'ils lui apportaient. Et puis, il y avait les repas auxquels elle devait être présente. Mais, ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas se regarder, ce qui leur étaient plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, grâce aux dimensions de la table et au silence pesant qu'il y régnait.

Un jour, alors que la Gryffondor se dégourdissait les jambes dans le manoir, elle fit la rencontre de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Sans doute, Voldemort, après l'avoir humilier un bon nombre de fois, s'était désintéressé de son cas.

- Miss, je vous conseille de rentrer dans vos appartements le plutôt possible. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle annonçait l'urgence.

Hermione fut tout d'abord surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole mais la curiosité l'emporta et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Lucius souffla d'un air contrarié et lui dit tout aussi doucement qu'il avait commencé :

- Ecoutez, les Mangemorts arriveront d'un moment à l'autre et avec eux, des prisonniers. Non pas que votre sensibilité m'intéresse, mais il serait préférable que vous ne voyez pas ça.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, mais une fois arrivé là-bas, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passerait.

Après s'être répétée une dizaine de fois qu'elle ne pourrait rien pour eux, à part peut-être aggraver leur cas, elle se décida de s'asseoir.

Mais une fois assise, la pensée que des gens qu'elle connaissait étaient peut être entre les mains de ces assassins, la curiosité et l'inquiétude l'emportèrent et elle décida de s'approcher de la salle de réunion.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait plus peur de ce qu'elle allait voir que pour elle. Après tout, elle était maitresse des lieux.

Quand elle arriva dans le couloir de l'aile droite du manoir, elle entendit des éclats de voix, des rires mêlés à des plaintes. Alors, elle se rappela sa convocation chez les Mangemorts, la peur qui lui avait noué le ventre, et le choc d'apprendre qu'elle allait être mariée à Drago Malefoy.

Ce fut un cri qui la sortit de ses pensées, un cri féminin. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte et se plaça derrière une statue. Elle remercia intérieurement Merlin que le couloir soit sombre, ce qui lui permettait de voir sans être vue.

Au début, elle n'aperçut que les capes des Mangemorts. Ces derniers semblaient apprécier un spectacle car des éclats de rire et parfois des sifflements retentissaient.

« Sans doute quelques tortures » pensa la jeune fille avec un frisson.

Soudain, le Mangemort qui se situait dans la ligne de mire d'Hermione se leva pour se diriger de l'autre coté de la ronde, lui dégageant ainsi la vue.

Le Mangemort resta sur place quelques instants comme indécis, puis il revint au centre. Mais il n'était plus seul, il tenait une jeune fille qu'il trainait par les cheveux. Il la poussa brusquement sur le sol avant de lui ordonner de se relever. Hermione trembla quand elle put voir son visage; Elle était plus jeune qu'elle d'au moins deux années. Ses formes rondes et douces, encadrés par des cheveux couleur de blé contrastaient avec la terreur de son visage et la peur sans nom qui régnait dans ses yeux noisette.

Le Mangemort lui arracha sa robe puis releva légèrement la sienne.

Hermione était tétanisé par le spectacle. Les Mangemorts assouvissaient leurs besoins sexuels en abusant, et d'une façon des plus abjectes, leurs prisonnières ! Comment pouvait-on troubler l'innocence d'une aussi jeune sorcière ?

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis par la peur et sa lèvre inférieure trembla dangereusement.

Le Mangemort avait déjà pénétré sa victime sans aucune pudeur et poussait de temps à autre un soupir de contentement. En même temps, il torturait la poitrine de sa partenaire, pinçant et griffant toute la peau qui lui était accessible. Plus celle-ci hurlait de douleur, plus le Mangemort y prenait du plaisir.

Au fond de la salle, se trouvaient d'autres prisonnières qui contemplaient le spectacle répugnant qui s'offraient à elles. Certaines se tenaient droites, prête à mourir dignement, mais d'autres, n'avaient pas ce courage, et leurs yeux criaient qu'on en finisse.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Aucune partie de son corps ne lui répondait tellement elle était choquée, et encore, choquée était un euphémisme.

Son regard était fixé sur le visage remplit de larmes et d'écorchures sanglantes de la jeune fille.

Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir écouté Lucius Malefoy. Elle aurait dû rester dans sa chambre. Une partie d'elle-même voulait à tout pris lui porter secours, faire que tout ceci s'arrête au plus vite alors qu'une autre partie désirait partir le plus loin possible. Mais, elle resta immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Les fidèles serviteurs du Lord noir s'impatientaient. Ils attendaient leur tour. Le Mangemort se retira de sa victime, après un dernier râle de plaisir et recula un sourire triomphant collé au visage. Un sourire supérieur, cruel, vicieux. Un sourire qui était à deux doigts de faire vomir Hermione. Il jeta ensuite un regard inquisiteur à la prisonnière qui s'était effondrée sur le sol puis il pointa sa baguette sur elle, et du bout des lèvres, il murmura le sort de la mort.

Mais avant que le jet meurtrier ne sorte de la baguette, un voile noir s'était dressé autour d'Hermione. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une main qui lui cachait la vue.

Son cœur accéléra alors la cadence, comme s'il craignait de s'éteindre à jamais.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une seconde main lui écrasa la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler.

**Alors, alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?? ( Je suis pas méchante du tout^^)**

**Allez, j'attend vos réactions qu'elle soient positives ou négatives!**

**bisoux à tous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous !**

**Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre ! ça fait tellement que j'ai pas posté (et je m'en excuse) que je me demande si vous vous souvenez de l'histoire...**

**Je vous ai mis le dernier paragraphe du chapitre précédent, ca permettra de mieux s'en rapeller, j'espère en tout cas^^ **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre d'avant, j'espère que vous serez tout autant, si ce n'est plus ;) a rewiever cette fois-ci**

**Merci a Rose, ma bêta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture....**

_Les fidèles serviteurs du Lord noir s'impatientaient. Ils attendaient leur tour. Le Mangemort se retira de sa victime, après un dernier râle de plaisir et recula un sourire triomphant collé au visage. Un sourire supérieur, cruel, vicieux. Un sourire qui était à deux doigts de faire vomir Hermione. Il jeta ensuite un regard inquisiteur à la prisonnière qui s'était effondrée sur le sol puis il pointa sa baguette sur elle, et du bout des lèvres, il murmura le sort de la mort._

_Mais avant que le jet meurtrier ne sorte de la baguette, un voile noir s'était dressé autour d'Hermione. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une main qui lui cachait la vue._

_Son cœur accéléra alors la cadence, comme s'il craignait de s'éteindre à jamais._

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une seconde main lui écrasa la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler._

**Chapitre 5**

Elle crut sur le moment que son cœur allait s'arrêter pour toujours, mais une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue la rassura :

- Calme-toi, ne fais surtout pas de bruit et tout ira bien. Drago lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille. Une vague de reconnaissance mêlée à de l'incompréhension l'envahit et la jeune fille s'empressa d'hocher doucement de la tête pour lui affirmer son accord.

Le jeune Malefoy desserra alors la main qui empêchait sa femme de proférer le moindre bruit, puis recula, tenant fermement Hermione et lui cachant toujours la vue. Hermione le laissa faire docilement, sans broncher. Pour une raison inconnue, elle lui faisait confiance.

Le couple avança ainsi à reculons jusqu'à un couloir adjacent où Drago libéra la vue de sa femme. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas, Drago empoigna la main de sa compagne et ils marchèrent sans un mot, d'un pas rapide en direction de leur chambre.

Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de mètres, du bruit se fit entendre. Des bruits de pas. Drago tressaillit mais son visage ne laissa rien paraître de son inquiétude. Les mois passés sous l'ordre de Lord Voldemort l'avait endurci.

Hermione quant à elle, essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'imiter son mari mais elle ne put stopper les tremblements qui l'avaient saisie.

Les pas se rapprochaient doucement, mais sûrement. Drago serra le poignet d'Hermione et ouvrit la porte la plus proche pour s'y engouffrer. Il s'agissait en fait d'un placard. Un placard très étroit qui contenait un nombre impressionnant d'horloges magiques en comparaison de sa taille apparente. Si Hermione avait été en état de réfléchir, elle aurait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces endroits où les elfes envoyaient les objets lorsqu'ils les faisaient disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts.

Mais la jeune femme était terrorisée. Elle avait peur d'être utilisée pour le plaisir personnel et morbide des Mangemorts. Elle réalisa soudain, troublée, la proximité de son mari.

Son souffle chaud lui caressait doucement la nuque. Son torse écrasé contre sa poitrine, bougeait en une parfaite synchronisation avec sa respiration. Son bas ventre était également écrasé contre l'abdomen de la jeune fille, ce qui lui nouait le ventre. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait plus si les frissons qui la parcourait était du à sa présence ou bien à la peur.

De son côté, Drago n'en menait pas large. D'un côté, il souhaitait que cette situation cesse car il ne voulait être découvert en compagnie de sa femme, la Sang-de-Bourbe, dans un placard extrêmement étroit, mais d'un autre côté, cette soudaine proximité lui procurait des sensations presque oubliées.

Il serrait contre son torse une jeune femme dont les cheveux dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de fleur qui lui chatouillait le visage. A chacune de ses inspirations, sa poitrine venait le caressait doucement, presque sensuellement, et son entre-jambe commençait à durcir dangereusement.

Pendant un instant le jeune couple oublia l'environnement dangereux dans lequel ils évoluaient. Ils oublièrent la réunion des Mangemorts et les filles violées. Ils oublièrent la guerre préférant se concentrer chacun sur l'odeur de son compagnon.

Dans le couloir, les pas s'étaient peu à peu tus, le danger éloigné. Mais le jeune couple ne changea pas pour autant de position, attendant chacun que l'autre face le premier pas. Ils restèrent ainsi plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Drago fut le premier à s'éloigner :

- Ils sont partis, dit-il pour combler le silence qui s'était formé entre eux.

- Oui…répondit-elle dans un chuchotement.

Ils se détachèrent, et sans un mot, ils se rendirent à leur chambre. Là, Drago se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de sa femme. Il la lâcha un peu à contre cœur et s'assied sur son lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Hermione le regardait d'un air un peu curieux. Rare était les moments de faiblesse du grand Drago Malefoy, mais sa soudaine gentillesse l'intriguait autant que cela la troublait.

Le blond inspira un grand coup avant de redresser la tête et de regarder la jeune femme :

- Tu n'aurais pas du être là-bas.

- Je sais… ton père m'avait prévenue…- à cette nouvelle, les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent d'un étrange éclat- mais, je…tu…enfin, j'ai eu peur qu'ils aient Harry…ou Ron…

- Et si, ça avait été le cas, qu'aurais-tu fait ?Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, strictement rien. À son grand étonnement, sa voix était calme et non pas teintée de reproche. La seule chose que tu aurais pu faire, c'est aggraver leur cas…et le tiens… Il avait rajouté ses derniers mots dans un murmure qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Puis il rajouta :

- Même si au final, un sort identique les attend, ajouta-il plus doucement.

- Je sais…La voix d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un murmure. Dis, ils ne les ont pas attrapés, hein ? A ce moment là, on aurait dit une enfant qui suppliait son père de ne pas le punir, et Drago se surprit d'être autant touché par sa détresse. Bien qu'il ait eu l'ordre de ne pas parler devant elle sur les actions des Mangemorts, il ne put s'empêcher de la rassurer :

- Non, ils ne les ont pas encore attrapé…Le Lord est très en colère, et cette rafle est en quelque sorte son défouloir, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant de prisonnières, et encore, tu n'a pas tout vu, dit-il d'un ton amer.

Hermione eut un frisson d'horreur. Malgré son trouble, elle remarque l'utilisation du pronom ils, elle lui demanda alors :

- Ils ? Tu ne fais pas alors parti des chasseurs ? Sa voix était soupçonneuse.

Drago eut un ricanement.

- Il y a quelques années, les Malefoy dirigeaient les opérations. Mais tu n'as pu que remarquer comment est devenu mon père depuis la mission du département des mystères. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en quelque sorte bannis du cercle des Mangemorts. Je n'ai plus reçu de mission depuis celle de Poudlard… et mon père s'occupe des basses tâches, réservées habituellement aux traîtres qui ont eu la chance de ne pas mourir. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, ajouta-il plus pour lui que pour sa femme en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air pensif.

Hermione acquiesça lentement et se plaça près de lui.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur le parc qui lui paraissait maintenant comme une prison supplémentaire.

- Quand est-ce que tout cela sera terminé ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Drago Malefoy mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, affichant une mine de dégoût sur le visage.

- Quand Lord Voldemort sera six pieds sous terre…

C'état la première fois qu'il prononçait le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fut surpris de constater qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne le rendait que plus immortel, mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Lord Voldemort était invincible. Jamais le Monde ne vivra en paix.

Cette constatation le fit frémir. Il se retourna vers la Gryffondor et put lire sur son visage le même désarroi. Elle avait fait le même raisonnement que lui.

Quant à Hermione, elle pouvait lire pour la première fois la peur sur le visage de son mari. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiète alors que tout son corps était parcouru d'un frisson.

Comme poussé par un instinct de survie, Drago leva sa main et caressa la joue de sa compagne. Encouragée par ce geste, Hermione lui attrapa la nuque pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, elle était juste consciente de ses lèvres qui n'avaient pas tardé à lui répondre.

Leurs langues paraissaient se livrer à un duel tant le baiser était fougueux, et dès qu'un d'eux s'écartait pour respirer, ce n'était que pour reprendre ensuite de plus belle.

Le couple mettait toute son énergie dans ce baiser, dans ce qu'ils croyaient être le dernier.

La jeune Gryffondor était allongé sur son lit, son regard dirigé vers le plafond mais elle ne semblait en fixer aucun point. Elle pensait au baiser échangé avec Drago quelques heures plutôt.

_Que m'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Et pourquoi il a répondu ? Merlin, je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille sensation. Même avec Ron… Ron… Que fais-tu en ce moment ? Tu crois que je suis morte ? Mais je suis bel et bien vivante…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher avec Harry ? Pourquoi ?_

La jeune femme soupira de frustration, de rage.

_Et Drago, je ne sais même pas comment réagir après notre dernier échange. J'aurais préféré qu'il me hurle dessus plutôt que de partir sans rien dire, sans même un regard._

Ses réflexions tournèrent pendant un long moment autour de son mari, sans arriver à trouver le pourquoi du comment.

Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Hermione se changea, se coiffa et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. En passant devant les différentes portes, ses pensées la menèrent au spectacle qu'elle avait aperçut quelques heures plutôt. Son ventre se noua et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Oui, elle était chanceuse.

La Gryffondor s'assit comme à son habitude face à Narcissa qui lui adressa un sourire. Ni Lucius Malefoy, ni Drago n'étaient encore présent. Hermione était persuadée que sa belle-mère était une femme bien, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui rendit son sourire et entama la conversation :

- Comment vous portez-vous ?

Narcissa fut très étonnée par la question mais ne le montra pas. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé de ses nouvelles. Son mari et son fils ne le faisaient plus, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- Bien… Les livres que vous apporte l'elfe vous plaisent-ils ?

C'est ainsi que commença une conversation légère entre les deux femmes.

Soudain, Lucius entra dans le salon suivit de près par son fils. Quand un elfe les avait annoncés, Hermione s'était retournée vers eux et avait rencontré le regard de Drago. Celui-ci ne laissa rien paraître et détourna ses yeux pour fixer sa mère. La jeune mariée ne s'était pas non plus trahie. Seul quelqu'un de très attentif aurait remarqué une légère lueur de gêne dans ses yeux.

Quand Drago s'assit sur sa chaise, il frôla sans le vouloir la main de sa compagne qui fut prise d'un frisson, comme électrocutée. Drago avait-il lui aussi senti le courant ?

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance détendue malgré le trouble qui avait saisi la jeune femme.

Quand vint le moment de se retirer, Hermione remonta dans la chambre alors que Drago se dirigeait vers le parc.

La jeune fille s'assit à son bureau et feuilleta une revue, la dernière édition de Sorcière hebdo que Krécie lui avait apporté ce matin même sans vraiment y prêter attention. De toute façon, elle se fichait de savoir que le dernier album de Celestina Moldubec n'avait pas atteint les pics de vente prévu à l'étranger. Elle voulait parler à Drago, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'il rentra. Il avait d'abord ouvert la porte doucement pensant sa compagne endormie, mais quand il la vit la revue la main, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en claquant légèrement la porte.

Hermione le regarda traverser la chambre d'un pas rapide puis claquer la porte. Il était énervé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et se dirigea vers son lit.

La Gryffondor le regarda une nouvelle fois passer. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu mais jamais aussi peu vêtu. Il portait d'habitude un short. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses cuisses musclées ainsi que ses fesses qui paraissent extrêmement fermes. Cette vue lui fit oublier ses résolutions et quand il remonta sur lui les draps, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir.

POV Drago Malefoy

Je l'ai entendue soupirer. Je savais qu'elle voulait parler du baiser, mais pourquoi le faire ? Pour s'excuser ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ses excuses. Comment lui dire que j'avais aimé et que j'ai failli en demander plus ?

Si nous n'étions pas en guerre, s'il n'y avait pas ces foutus idées de sang, j'aurais tout fait pour épouser Granger. Elle est belle, intelligente, et elle a du caractère. Mais merde alors ! Nous sommes en guerre, et justement à cause de ces idées de supériorité mais surtout je suis déjà marié à Granger…Aucun de nous ne l'a choisi…Et en plus elle aime Weasmoche… Merlin, dois-je lui dire pour cet imbécile ? Non… Ce qu'elle ignore ne peut lui causer du mal…

**Alors, cette fin vous plait-elle ? Je veux savoir ... *_* (yeux hypnotisant : des reviews mdr)**

**En tout cas j'attends avec impatience vos réactions !**

**A bientôt, kowala...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6, enfin ^^ j'ai vraiment essayé de faire vite ! Mais les deux dernières semaines ont été épuisantes (c'était DS après DS), et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire…désolé : /**

**Mais le principal, c'est que le chapitre est là ^^**

**Un grand merci à tout ce qui me lise encore…malgré mes retards ^^**

**Je remercie tout ce qui ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer ! **

**Merci à : **_**Meïmy, Voldinette**__**,**__** littlemagicworld, **__**virginie01**__**, **__**M-MySelF**__**, clare, **__**Maranwe Calaelen**__**, Barbabelle, **__**Roze Potter**__**, **__**Naouko**__**, **__**AmE-RomantiK**__**, DramioneForever, emeline, **__**NiniWeasley**__**, **__**legitimedemence**__**,**__**hp-drago**__**,**__** Loufoca-granger, Hamataroo**__**,**__** lilou, Mia Granger, Malfoy**__**,**__** Meimy**_

_**Les anonymes, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre **__****__** Sinon, je poste aussi la fic sur mon blog (lien dans le profil) !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Bienvenue en enfer**

_POV Drago Malefoy_

_Je l'ai entendue soupirer. Je savais qu'elle voulait parler du baiser, mais pourquoi le faire ? Pour s'excuser ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ses excuses. Comment lui dire que j'avais aimé et que j'ai failli en demander plus ?_

_Si nous n'étions pas en guerre, s'il n'y avait pas ces foutus idées de sang, j'aurais tout fait pour épouser Granger. Elle est belle, intelligente, et elle a du caractère. Mais merde alors ! Nous sommes en guerre, et justement à cause de ces idées de supériorité mais surtout je suis déjà marié à Granger…Aucun de nous ne l'a choisi…Et en plus elle aime Weasmoche… Merlin, dois-je lui dire pour cet imbécile ? Non… Ce qu'elle ignore ne peut lui causer du mal…_

Chapitre 6

La lune éclairait faiblement la chambre, dessinant ainsi les contours du mobilier. Seul deux respirations distinctes venaient troubler ce calme illusoire.

Soudain, une forme s'agita dans ce qui paraissait être un lit. C'était Hermione. La jeune femme se tourna, puis se retourna. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide, plus erratique et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Cette soudaine agitation finit par réveiller Drago Malefoy qui n'avait jamais eu le sommeil très lourd. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais un second gémissement se fit entendre. Il alluma les cierges d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le lit de sa compagne.

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et l'observa légèrement paniqué. Celle-ci avait son visage teinté d'un couleur rouge, et était parsemé de perle de sueur, lui collant ses cheveux sur ses joues.

- Non ! Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure mais laissait transparaître une grande frayeur.

- Ne me touchez pas…non… Elle étouffa un sanglot tout en se débattant de plus belle.

Drago était désemparé. Il avait fait le lien entre son cauchemar et la scène qu'elle avait aperçut quelques heures plutôt, mais il était impuissant. Il prit le parti de la réveiller mais sans succès, elle se débattait de plus belle.

- Chut, calmes-toi…

Il fit apparaître devant lui un mouchoir, dégagea de sa main son front moite avant de l'essuyer.

Elle parut se calmer quelque peu. Drago lui caressa d'un geste maladroit ses cheveux, espérant ainsi la rassurer.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, calmes-toi…

Peu à peu, la jeune fille se détendit, mais très vite, des larmes silencieuses vinrent inonder son visage.

Drago récolta une à une ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione parle dans son sommeil :

- Drago…

Le concerné se figea. Etait-elle consciente de sa présence à ses côtés ?

- Drago…ne me laisses pas…

Un petrificus n'aurait pas donné de meilleur résultat que cette simple phrase. Le Serpentard avait une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et l'autre, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, une expression indescriptible sur son visage.

Une minute passa sans qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement. Ce n'est que quand il s'assura que la jeune femme dormait véritablement qui reprit ses esprits.

Entre temps, Hermione avait fini par se calmer. Elle avait retrouvé une expression quasi sereine, malgré une petite ride sur son front. Drago se dépêcha alors de la recouvrir, puis de repartir dans son lit, mais le sommeil ne vint pas.

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de fermer les yeux, l'image d'Hermione faisant ce cauchemar lui revenait. Il savait qu'elle allait être affecté par ce qu'elle vivrait, et ce qu'elle verrait au manoir. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Lui-même en souffrait…mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela le toucherais autant.

Puis l'image d'Hermione murmurant son prénom s'afficha à son esprit. Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Un héros ? Certainement pas… Etait-il capable de la protéger des mangemorts ? Ou pire encore, de Lord Voldemort ? Il en doutait.

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se réveilla, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller aussi tôt -surtout qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire- mais son sommeil agité l'avait empêchait de dormir plus longtemps. Ses cauchemars étaient toujours présents dans sa tête, et s'imaginer en train de se faire violer sauvagement par des mangemorts en fureur lui donnait des frissons d'horreur.

Le regard de la jeune fille se dirigea vers le lit de son mari, et c'est sans surprise qu'elle le trouva vide. Il était toujours vide quand elle se réveillait, à croire que son propriétaire n'y dormait jamais.

Hermione soupira, puis se leva, se préparant mentalement à affronter une nouvelle journée prisonnière du manoir Malefoy, tout en espérant qu'elle ne verrait rien de cruel, d'horrible aujourd'hui.

Elle appela Krécie, l'elfe de maison pour qu'elle lui prépare son bain. Ainsi, le même rituel s'en suit. La Griffondor se lava, puis s'habilla et fut maquillé par les soins de Krécie, mais à la seule différence était qu'aujourd'hui, la jeune femme était particulièrement exténué, terrifié par les images qui flottaient sans cesse devant ses yeux.

Après lui avoir apporté son petit déjeuner, l'elfe lui apporta certaines revues.

- Krécie à apporté à Mrs le dernier numéro de sorcières Hebdo !

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil et l'image d'un chanteur envoyant des baisers à ses fans lui fit perdre ses moyens.

- Sorcière Hebdo ! Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de Sorcière Hebdo moi !

Krécie fut surprise par le ton employé par la jeune femme. Elle qui d'habitude ne perdait jamais son sang froid, était au bord de la crise.

- Par Merlin, je suis prisonnière dans ce putain de manoir tout ce que tu trouves à me ramener, c'est cet ordure qui ne mérite même pas d'être utilisé comme torchon tellement ce n'est que de la saleté.

Krécie était partagée quant à sa façon de réagir. Certes Hermione n'était pas sa maîtresse à proprement parler, mais elle avait eu l'ordre de s'occuper d'elle, et Merlin sait que c'est plus agréable que de servir un mangemort.

- Krécie est désolée, Krécie ne…

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses !

Hermione ne contrôlait plus ses pensées, et à ce moment là, elle était à des années lumières de la SALE.

- Krécie a reçu l'ordre de vous apportez ces revues Mrs…

La Griffondor grogna de mécontentement.

- Mrs ne doit pas se fâcher contre Krécie, Krécie ne voulait pas ennuyer Mrs avec ces revues. Krécie va les reprendre.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais le monologue de l'elfe lui calmé quelque peu l'esprit. Après tout, elle n'était que prisonnière et elle s'acharnait sur l'être le plus gentil envers elle. Elle se contenta de détourner sa tête et de soupirer longuement.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil après le cauchemar de sa compagne. Il se leva avant l'aube, prit une douche froide qui acheva de le réveiller, s'habilla sans trop faire attention aux vêtements qu'il portait. L'époque où il tenait à son apparence était révolu. Ce temps là, lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard lui paraissait lointain et seul quelques souvenirs nostalgiques refaisait quelques fois surface.

Le Serpentard se dirigea ensuite vers la porte non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Hermione. Après avoir vérifié que sa respiration était régulière, il sorti en faisant attention à ne pas claquer la porte.

Il traversa le manoir d'un pas rapide, ne voulant trop s'attarder dans les couloirs sombres et déserts, qui sembler représenter une menace. De puis que les mangemorts, ainsi que leur Maître avaient élus domicile au manoir Malefoy, Drago n'était plus chez lui. Le seul endroit où l'aura maléfique du Lord ne semblait pas encore atteindre, était la tour Sud, dont la porte se trouvait maintenant face à lui.

Drago poussa la lourde porte de bois pour entrer dans ce qu'était de venu son havre de paix, une pièce circulaire, avec au fond un escalier en colimaçon. Après avoir fermé la porte d'un coup de baguette, il monta les deux étages pour se retrouver dans une pièce qui paraissait plus propre, tout du moins, le divan ne semblait pas poussiéreux, et aucune toile d'araignée n'avait élu domicile dans le coin de la table basse.

Drago remonta les manches de sa robe, s'assit sans délicatesse sur le divan et croisa ses pieds sur la table. Puis il laissa son regard dérivé vers la fenêtre en même temps que ses pensées prenaient un nouvel envol.

Quelques heures plus tard, certains mangemorts, parmi eux Lucius Malefoy, était réunis dans un des salons, s'esclaffant sur quelques blagues, qui d 'après la lueur de folie qui brillait dans leur yeux, étaient de très mauvais goûts.

Malefoy était légèrement en retrait, riant avec eux simplement pour ne pas s'attirer les regards, même si plus personne ne posait les yeux sur lui tellement il était devenu insignifiant parmi les mangemorts.

Soudain, Rodophus Lestrange fit une apparition remarqué, un sourire fier sur le visage. Il balaya de ses yeux la salle avant d'annoncer :

- Fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres, vous êtes conviés à une réunion pour accueil de nouveau serviteur venu d'Albanie pour prêter allégeance au Maitre.

Les mangemorts, reconnaissant là un ordre, s'exécutèrent, et un par un, quittèrent la salle, mais quand vint le tour de Lucius Malefoy, Rodolphus le stoppa :

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, Malefoy ?

Celui-ci l'incendia du regard, puis lui répondit :

- Tu ne viens peut-être pas d'annoncer une réunion ?

Lestrange ne se démonta pas, il eut même un sourire triomphant.

- Malefoy, Malefoy… Ton temps est révolu… Le Maître veut à ses côtés les plus fidèles de ses mangemorts, pas des lâches, des bons à rien incapables de mener à bien une mission.

Lucius bouillonnait de rage, mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Toi et ton fils n'êtes là que pour le décor, vous êtes aussi utile que six pieds sous terre…

Sur ces dernières paroles, il tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa cape et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion d'un pas conquérant. Après tout, il était le bras droit du Maître.

Lucius suivit du regard la silhouette du mangemort d'un œil perçant, puis quand elle disparu, il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps que son échine se courbait légèrement. Rare était ses moments où il se laissait aller de la sorte, mais Rodolphus Lestrange venait de lui porter le coup de grâce.

La matinée se déroula dans un calme inhabituel, la plupart des mangemorts étant occupé avec les nouveaux arrivants.

Hermione était resté cloitré dans sa chambre, avec pour seul compagnie sa solitude. Elle ne voulait plus risqué de se retrouver face aux mangemorts, et les murs de sa chambre se dressaient comme un rempart entre elle et les habitants du manoir.

Drago avait lui aussi passé sa matinée seul dans la tour Sud. Il aurait voulu prolonger ce moment, mais il se devait d'être présent au côté de ses parents, c'était en quelque sorte, une forme de soutien que d'être présent aux repas.

Il descendit alors pour se rendre à la salle à manger ou se tenait lieu le déjeuner, mais pour son plus grand malheur, il fit la rencontre d'un mangemort. Il s'agissait de Macnair, un homme –si l'on pouvait appeler ça un homme– que Drago détestait particulièrement, notamment pour son côté sanguinaire.

- Malefoy Junior, on ne te voit plus souvent ! Celui-ci avait adopté un ton moqueur.

- Macnair…

- Tu es prêt pour la réception de ce soir ? Il avait un sourire mauvais qui ne prédisait rien de bon.

Malefoy, n'étant pas au courant de cette réception fut surpris de n'annonce, mais comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien paraître. Cependant, Macnair n'avait pas décidé de le laisser s'échapper.

- Oh ! Mais j'oubliais, tu n'étais pas au courant ! C'est vrai que les Malefoy sont au dernier rang aujourd'hui…mais ce n'est que douce vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago le regarda en levant un sourcil. Même s'il n'était plus au devant des mangemorts, le jeune homme gardait toute la prestance des Malefoy.

- Macnair, va donc cracher ta salive autre part, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder !

- Nous nous reverrons ce soir Malefoy, et tu feras moins ton malin ! Et n'oublies d'amener ta Sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago ne comprit pas à quoi il faisait allusion, et décida de ne pas prêter attention à ces paroles. Mais quand il arriva devant la salle à manger, et vit le regard soucieux de sa mère ainsi que le regard absent de son père, il redouta le pire.

Il salua ses parents d'un geste de la tête et s'assied en face de Lucius. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole en premier :

- Nous t'attendions fils.

Drago hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

- Ce soir, une réception est prévue pour accueillir de nouveaux mangemorts d'Albanie, et ta présence ainsi que celle de… de Granger a été demandé par les mangemorts, et le Maître a accepté.

**_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? je veux plein plein de reviews ! Il faut qu'on arrive aux 200 ! (bon 150, c'est déjà très bien^^mdr)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien de retour... J'ai vraiment honte de ne pas avoir posté avant (j'ai fini le chapitre hier). J'ai milles excuses, mais en même temps, j'en ai aucune Je suis vraiment désolé !

Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont permis de ne pas abandonner.

Sinon, le fic est bientôt fini, encore deux-trois chapitres.

Bonne lecture =D

**Bienvenue en enfer**

_Drago ne comprit pas à quoi il faisait allusion, et décida de ne pas prêter attention à ces paroles. Mais quand il arriva devant la salle à manger, et vit le regard soucieux de sa mère ainsi que le regard absent de son père, il redouta le pire._

_Il salua ses parents d'un geste de la tête et s'assied en face de Lucius. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole en premier :_

_- Nous t'attendions fils._

_Drago hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête pour l'inviter à continuer._

_- Ce soir, une réception est prévue pour accueillir de nouveaux mangemorts d'Albanie, et ta présence ainsi que celle de… de Granger a été demandé par les mangemorts, et le Maître a accepté._

**Chapitre 7**

- Et voilà !

Krécie venait d'ajouter une dernière touche à la coiffure d'Hermione.

- Vous êtes prête maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre que Mr Malefoy junior vienne vous chercher.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir correctement entendu, étant trop préoccupée par ce qu'il l'attendait.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle que l'elfe était déjà venu s'occuper d'elle. Pourquoi Merlin les mangemorts voulaient qu'elle soit présente à cette maudite réception. Ce n'était pas sa place. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre Sang de Bourbe prisonnière de ce manoir. Et pour son plus grand désespoir, Drago semblait également redouter la réception.

**Flash back**

- Granger, on a un problème.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, Hermione avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais au paravent il n'était venu la voir, et quand elle vit sa mine soucieuse, ses craintes se confirmèrent.

Le baiser échangé la veille était alors loin derrière elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-elle, inquiète.

Déjà, les pires scénarios prenaient forme dans sa tête, et tous lui réservaient un destin tragique, à elle et à Drago.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, et prit sa tête entre ses mains d'un air las et découragé. Puis il lui expliqua :

- De nouveaux partisans venus d'Albanie sont arrivés et une réception en leur honneur est organisée.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite le problème. Elle se doutait que de nouveaux mangemorts étaient enrôlés tous les jours. Ce n'était pas une surprise.

- Et ?

Drago leva la tête vers elle, et quand son regard croisa le sien, elle comprit enfin. La lueur inquiète et presque désolé ne trompait pas.

- Moi ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête.

-Merlin, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

- Enfin, il doit y avoir une explication ! Je n'ai rien à faire à cette réception !

- Ce sont les mangemorts qui ont demandé ta présence.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau, paniquée.

Drago n'avait pas répondu. Il ne savait pas. Il s'était contenté de lui préciser que Krécie s'occuperait d'elle et l'informerait des horaires, puis il sortit.

**Fin du flash back**

La jeune femme avait peur de se retrouver avec les mangemorts. Elle donnerait beaucoup pour ne pas se rendre à cette recepetion. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda où était passé son courage de Griffondor, et c'est dépitée qu'elle se dit qu'il avait disparu en même temps que ses amis l'avaient abandonné.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par deux coups distincts frappés à la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, un Drago Malefoy se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte habillé d'une robe noire bien taillée.

-Il est l'heure, dit-il simplement.

Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter. Elle se leva d'un pas chancelant et rejoignit son mari.

Ils marchèrent lentement dans un silence religieux, qu'Hermione ne tarda pas à rompre par une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais et qui lui donnait de terrible frisson quant à son hypothétique réponse :

- Voldemort sera-t-il présent ? demanda-t-elle pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

- Non, il ne participe pas aux festivités, lui répondit celui-ci d'un ton ironique après quelques secondes de silence.

La jeune femme laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement. Drago resserra son emprise.

Après avoir traversé de longs couloirs, le couple arriva enfin devant une lourde porte finement travaillé. Hermione pensa avec amertume qu'il s'agissait d'un enfer dans son propre enfer.

Après avoir pris une inspiration profonde, la porte s'ouvrit devant eux.

***

Lucius Malefoy se contemplait d'un air morne dans un miroir. Devant lui, apparaissait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au teint cireux, les traits tirés. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et emmêlés et ses yeux gris qui autrefois terrifiaient quiconque qui osait le défier semblaient éteints.

Lucius ne se reconnaissait plus. Seul son nez pointu lui rappelait qu'il était bel et bien un descendant d'Abraxas Malefoy.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la réception qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures maintenant. Et tout comme son fils, il se demanda pourquoi Granger était conviée. Le Maître voulait-il l'humilier une nouvelle fois ? Pourtant, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne sera pas présent. Jamais il ne participait aux festivités.

Ou alors, les mangemorts voulaient-ils rabaisser son fils ?

Lucius soupira. Tout cela serait plus simple si la née-moldue n'était pas là. Pourquoi Merlin le Lord ne l'avait pas tué, pourquoi n'est elle pas morte dans une tentative de fuite ! Les Griffondor ne sont-ils pas sensés être stupides ! Pourquoi par Merlin Potter n'est-il pas venu la chercher !

Son fils n'aurait jamais dû l'épouser, c'est une prisonnière. Combien même elle serait intelligente, ce n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe, une humiliation pour les Malefoy.

Pourtant, il lui avait conseillé de s'éloigner de l'endroit maudit. Lui-même ne supportait pas ce spectacle. Les mangemorts violaient avec réjouissance de jeunes femmes, parfois même de jeunes filles dont le sang n'était pas autant souillé que celui de leurs agresseurs !

Ces pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuses. IL s'était même imaginé capturer lui-même Potter alors qu'il venait délivrer Granger, et racheter ainsi ses fautes auprès de Voldemort. Il s'était imaginé à la place de Rodolphus, marchant triomphant dans son manoir, heureux avec sa femme et son fils. Son fils, qui s'unissait à une Sang pur digne de son rang.

Il s'était aussi imaginé loin de cette guerre avec sa famille. Un endroit où la guerre n'aurait fait aucun écho. Un endroit libre, où son fils et sa femme et lui seraient heureux ensemble.

Son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur son reflet. Lucius n'avait que quarante trois ans, il était un homme déchu. Il avait perdu son honneur, il avait souillé lui-même souillé son nom.

Si le Lord n'était pas revenu, peut-être aurait-il… Non, avec un effort considérable, il s'obligea à ôter ses pensées de sa tête. Il ne fallait pas penser aux choses qui puissent faire empirer sa situation.

***

La première chose que perçut Hermione fut le brouhaha, puis ce fut la masse noire qui se dressait devant elle. Les mangemorts étaient tous déjà là.

Hermione sentit son ventre se tordre à leur vue. La plus part d'entre eux arboraient un visage impassible et si certain avaient un sourire, celui-ci ne reflétait qu'hypocrisie et ironie.

La jeune femme serra ses points pour se donner courage.

Le couple avança lentement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Hermione avait baissé sa tête comme pour passer inaperçue.

Drago la guida vers le coin droit où personne ne se trouvait, ce qui rassura un temps soit peu la jeune femme.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se tinrent debout sans qu'aucun d'eux deux n'émit un son. Drago semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'Hermione examinait les mangemorts.

Elle reconnu quelques uns d'entre eux comme Rodolphus Lestrange, celui qui l'avait amené pour la première fois, été espérait-elle la dernière devant le Lord. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion animée avec un groupe de trois autres mangemorts. Ces derniers semblaient écouter attentivement Lestrange, et quand l'un d'eux prit la parole, c'est avec de grands gestes de la main qu'il tenta de se faire comprendre.

Hermione pensa que c'était eux, les étrangers. Les fameux albanais qui étaient venus prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les mangemorts pour qui cette réception avait été organisée.

Hermione fut coupé dans son examen par un discret raclement de la gorge. Drago tentait d'attirer son attention.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, il lui demanda si elle désirait boire. La jeune femme, qui se voyait mal participer au réjouissance, déclina son offre d'un signe de la tête.

Drago interpella un elfe de maison qui avait l'air terrifié. Celui-ci accourut, se courba ridiculement bas et lui présenta d'un geste nerveux le plateau de whisky pur feu. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas faire attention à la créature, il se contenta de prendre une coupe et de siroter le breuvage, pour se donner contenance.

Il était mal à l'aise. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Hermione reprit son examen, mais regretta bientôt son geste quand son regard croisa celui de Macnair. Elle le reconnut comme étant celui qui avait été désigné pour décapiter Buck, l'hyppogriffe d'Hagrid lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard.

A sa vue, Macnair eut un sourire carnassier. Il fit un signe de la tête à un autre mangemort qui se retourna aussitôt vers elle.

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme accéléra alors, et elle crut défaillir quand elle reconnu Rodolphus Lestrange.

Tout de suite, des images de Voldemort et du jour où elle avait appris son mariage lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle détourna rapidement son regard pour cacher son désarroi, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Drago.

Celui-ci balaya la pièce des yeux en ayant l'espoir, tout en redoutant de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Hermione semblait perturbée, et c'est avec dépit qu'il vit Lestrange et Macnair les fixaient. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne laissa rien transparaître, même s'il la panique le gagnait de plus en plus lorsque les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers eux.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Hermione tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne voulait paraître effrayée face aux mangemorts.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Rodolphus Lestrange prit alors la parole :

- Malefoy, tu es venu.

- Lestrange, Macnair, les salua d'un signe de tête Drago.

- Et tu n'as pas oublié de ramener ta Sang de Bourbe…

- Sang de Bourbe, ta nouvelle vie te plait ? Malefoy n'est pas trop dure ? Demanda Macnair, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin, faisant sourire de plus belle les deux mangemorts.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un silence complet, chacun toisant l'autre. Ce fut Lestrange qui reprit la parole :

- Malefoy, tu n'as pas été convié à la réunion avec le Maître, ce matin ?

- Ta vue te ferait-elle défaut ? Ou bien est-ce ta mémoire qui te joue des tours ?

- Quelle prétention Malefoy, tu devrais surveiller ton langage. Moi qui voulais te présenter nos nouveaux amis.

- Les albanais vont nous aider à capturer Potter et sa clique de l'Ordre. Il passeront plus inaperçu puisqu'ils sont étrangers, et n'attireront pas de soupçons, les informa Macnair.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ils avaient une nouvelle stratégie pour combattre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais elle fut néanmoins soulagé d'avoir la confirmation qu'Harry n'a pas été capturé. Tout du moins, pas encore.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que leur mission ne soit pas un échec, leur dit Drago.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Malefoy, cette fois, nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté. Et ceux qui aurait pu faire échouer cette mission ont tous été mis de côté, répondit Lestrange, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr, nous verrons les résultats, rétorqua Malefoy sans se démonter, sachant pertinemment que cette remarque s'adressait particulièrement à lui, ou plutôt aux Malefoy au complet.

- Laisses moi te présenter les étrangers. Ah ! Et amène ta Sang de Bourbe !

Hermione qui jusque là avait suivi cet échange silencieuse sursauta tout à coup. Elle avait peur.

Le couple suivit en silence les deux mangemorts jusqu'à arriver auprès d'un groupe de personne qui parlait énergétiquement, mais lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, ils se turent. Macnair prit la parole :

- Mes chers amis, laissez moi vous présentez Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy ainsi que la compagne que lui a choisit le Maître.

Plusieurs sourires apparurent sur les visages des mangemorts, même si Drago tentait tant bien que mal de foudroyer du regard tout ceux qui osait rire.

- C'est elle, la sang de Bourbe dont Blaise Zabinni nous a parler, la prisonnière alliée du dénommé Potter ?

Hermione releva la tête quand son nom, ou plutôt son « appellation » fut prononcé. Son regard croisa celui d'un mangemort au teint mat et au regard noir.

- la Sang de Bourbe ? Renchérit un autre au fort accent étranger.

Drago, qui voyait que la conversation allait prendre un tournant qui ne lui était pas favorable, prit la parole :

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le modeste Manoir des Malefoy.

- Ce manoir appartient donc à votre famille. Il a du potentiel, mais est loin d'égaler les grandioses palais d'Albanie !

Les mangemorts discutèrent pendant un long moment de choses futiles. Ils semblaient avoir oublié Hermione qui s'en réjouissait.

La jeune femme tentait de suivre la conversation en espérant qu'elle apprendrait plus sur leur mission mais elle abandonna bien vite quand elle comprit que le sujet ne serait pas abordé ce soir, ou en tout cas pas devant elle.

Hermione voyait avec soulagement les heures s'écouler, elle pensait naïvement qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien, mais c'est sans compter l'arrivé d'un Zabinni plus qu'éméché, qui fit voler en éclat ses espoirs.

- Drago Malefoy est parmi nous ! Et la Sang de Bourbe ! Comment se passe ton séjour parmi nous ?

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, le souvenir de son aggression plus présent que jamais.

- Sale catin ! Réponds quand je te parle ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas une catin, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Zabinni Blaise ricana avant d'ajouter plus fort, interpellant ainsi les autres mangemorts :

- Tu n'es qu'une putain, sale Sang de Bourbe, un jouet pour tous les mangemorts !

Drago s'approcha sans oser intervenir, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Hermione, elle, se faisait violence pour ne pas le frapper. Faute de baguette, elle pouvait toujours utiliser ses mains. Mais la peur des représailles était trop importante.

Les mangemorts avaient peu à peu formé un ronde autour du trio : Zabinni, Drago et Hermione, et appréhendaient l'échange avec sourire :

- Plus tôt mourir qu'être ton objet, Zabinni !

- Tu ne seras pas mon objet mais le nôtre à tous ! Il l'empoigna par le bras, et la jeta de force par terre.

La jeune femme gémit de douleur, et releva sa tête. Elle vit avec stupeur les mangemorts la détailler curieusement. Ceux qu'elle avait identifiés comme étant albanais avaient pour la plupart un regard lubrique.

- Zabinni nous en avait parlé. Il paraît que c'est une vraie diablesse, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- J'espère que ça ne te gênes pas de partager Malefoy ! Il faut savoir être généreux quelques fois, ajouta un autre.

Hermione fixa Drago tout en appréhendant sa réponse. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposer à la donner. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses pensaient semblaient très loin. Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était en plein dilemme intérieur.

Cependant, seule Hermione attendait une réponse. L' accord ou le refus de Malefoy n'intéressait pas les mangemorts.

D'ailleurs, Blaise Zabinni s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière la faisant gémir.

- Sale Sang de Bourbe, tu es à ma merci maintenant, lui dit-il à voix basse.

- Va te faire voir Zabinni, tu me fais pitié !

Ce dernier ricana sans faire attention à ses paroles.

- C'est moi qui ai demandé au Maître ta présence. Je devais me venger !

Pris d'un élan de courage, Hermione lui cracha au visage en y mettant toute sa haine et sa rancœur.

Zabinni lui lança un regard noir, s'essuya avec sa manche avant de demander aux mangemorts qui voulait y passer en premier, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Plusieurs voix s'élevèrent faisant frissonner Hermione puis finalement, un mangemort s'avança vers eux :

- Moi, dit-il.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, si bien qu'Hermione se crut en train de rêver.

Un puissant _expelliarmus_ fendit l'air. Drago expulsa le mangemort à l'autre bout de la salle laissant tous les serviteurs du Lord stupéfaits.

Il s'avança ensuite, la baguette à la main vers Hermione sans qu'aucun ne réagisse. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'aida à se relever et l'accrocha à son bras.

Hermione se laissait faire sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. N'était-elle pas à deux doigts de se faire violer ?

Zabinni, quant à lui, était trop abasourdi pour réagir. Comment par Merlin osait-il défié ainsi les mangemorts ? N'était-il pas conscient du danger qu'il encourait ?

Drago ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait. Seulement, il ne supporter pas de voir Hermione de faire humilier de la sorte. Et puis, ne devait-il pas protéger sa femme ?

Drago, ainsi qu'Hermione accroché à son bras se dirigèrent vers la sortie et ce n'est que quand il furent hors du champ de vision des mangemorts que ces derniers prirent conscience des gémissements de douleurs de celui expulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

**Oulalalaaa, Drago, Drago... quel inconscient celui-là !**

**Review ? u_u**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir, bonsoir... Voici le chapitre 8 pour ce qui suivent encore cette histoire... J'ai vraiment honte de poster maintenant, bref, je pourrait tout un tas de raison, mais bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'être inexcusable...**

**C'est un chapitre que j'avais en réserve (le seul), alors le voilà !**

_Drago, ainsi qu'Hermione accroché à son bras se dirigèrent vers la sortie et ce n'est que quand il furent hors du champ de vision des mangemorts que ces derniers prirent conscience des gémissements de douleurs de celui expulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin._

**Chapitre 8**

Ce n'est que quand le couple arriva dans le couloir désert qui menait à leur chambre que chacun prit conscience de l'ampleur des évènements.

Drago redoutait les réactions des mangemorts, et pire encore, celle de Lord Voldemort. Hermione, elle, était en train de réaliser que Drago Malefoy, le mari que lui avait désigné le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de lui sauver la vie, ou ce qui lui restait de fierté une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comptait plus désormais le nombre de fois où ce dernier était venu à sa rescousse.

A mesure que on raisonnement faisait son cheminement dans son esprit, elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Son pas devint de plus en plus trainant. Drago, trop perturbé ne s'en rendit compte que quand cette dernière lui tomba dans les bras, inconsciente.

Le jeune homme la fit léviter avec empressement peu désireux de s'attarder trop longtemps dans les couloirs. Mais en contemplant ses cheveux défaits, son visage amaigrit et sa bouche mince dont les coins retombaient en une moue, toute rationalité quitta son esprit et il arrêta sa progression. Il oublia une fraction de seconde qu'il se trouvait dans le repère le plus dangereux de toute l'Angleterre, voir le plus dangereux du monde. Il oublia qu'il y a quelques instants, il venait d'attaquer un invité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il oublia également sa condition de mangemort, d'époux et de Malefoy. Tout ce qui importait à ce moment, ce fut les caresses délicates qu'il prodiguait à la jeune femme.

Puis rapidement, il revint à la réalité. Il annula le sort de lévitation, et laissa la jeune femme tomber dans ses bras. Il raffermit sa prise et hâta son pas vers la chambre.

Les yeux d'Hermione papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir pour de bon. Sa tête tournait, et sans prévenir, un haut le corps la saisit avant qu'elle ne vomisse tout ce qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac.

Drago qui la contemplait dormir dans son lit n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà immaculé les draps blancs. Il se leva d'un geste rapide et tenta de soutenir la jeune femme en lui relevant les cheveux.

Il offrit un mouchoir à la jeune femme qui s'essuya rapidement, nettoya d'un coup de baguette le lit –appeler son elfe de maison ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit- et proposa un verre d'eau à la jeune femme.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question. En fait, elle ne l'entendit même pas.

Elle était bien trop préoccupé par ce que venait de se passer. Elle craignait pour sa vie, mais surtout pour celle de celui qui était devenu malgré eux son mari.

- Tu es complètement fou Drago Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de gémir, complètement paniquée. Elle n'osait cependant pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'était pas intervenu.

Drago lui offrit un semblant de sourire, ravi tout de même qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

- De toute manière, j'étais condamné depuis longtemps…

Effarée, la jeune femme le dévisagea une fraction de seconde avant de l'implorer.

- Ne dis pas ça, il est encore temps de s'enfuir ! Echappe-toi ! L'ordre te protégera de Voldemort et des mangemorts !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je…

Hermione le regarda d'un air effarée.

- Alors quoi ? Tu les laisseras te tuer ?

Drago ria doucement.

- Arrête, on va croire que tu tiens à moi !

- Mais je tiens à toi ! Cria-t-elle presque avant de rougir furieusement.

Cette déclaration laissa suite à un silence pesant. Drago la regardait droit dans les yeux comme évaluant la sincérité de ses paroles. Puis soupirant, il lui annonça.

- Si je disparais, ils s'en prendront à ma famille… Ils tueront mon père, et tortureront ma mère ! Je ne peux pas leur faire ça !

- Ils partiront avec toi !

- Ils n'abandonneront jamais leur vie, c'est leur vie ici, le manoir est leur histoire ! Ils ne l'abandonneront jamais fusse-telle leur vie aussi noire ! Tu comprends ?

- Non, répondit-elle doucement.

Drago soupira de frustration, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait comprendre aussi intelligente qu'était Hermione Granger.

- Mon père ne s'est jamais considéré aussi bas de l'échelle sociale qu'aujourd'hui. Il sait qu'il a fait preuve de beaucoup de lâcheté, mais changer de camp serait pour lui la pire honte, et le peu d'estime qu'il a pour lui en ce moment s'effondrerait. Son honneur, ou ce qu'il en reste serait anéanti. Alors, jamais il ne voudra partir, et jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Tu comprends ?

Hermione soupira doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrais surement jamais cette famille.

- Pas vraiment, non…

Le silence, qui les accompagnait de plus en plus souvent dans leur discussion fit place de nouveau avant que la jeune femme ne reprennent la parole.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

En fait, il savait parfaitement. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Ce fut la dernière parole échangée cette nuit là.

Après un silence interminable, ils avaient fini par s'assoupir côte à côte.

Trois heures plus tard, Drago ouvrit ses yeux en alerte. Mais le silence qui régnait dans le manoir lui fit savoir que rien ne se passait. Tout du moins pas encore.

Ses yeux furent alors naturellement attirés par la jeune femme à ses côtés. Sa tête reposait sur son torse et se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations.

Il se demanda comment elle avait atterrit là sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais lui-même avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules sans en avoir le souvenir.

Hermione s'agita légèrement, signe qu'elle allait se réveiller dans quelques instants. Effectivement, elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir pour de bon ses yeux, sans pour autant changer de position, ce dont le jeune homme se rendit compte. L'odeur de Drago la réconfortait étrangement.

- Alors ? L'oreiller t'a plu ? Plaisant-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

La jeune femme rougit, lui répondit une chose incompréhensible et enfonça de plus belle son nez dans les vêtements de son mari.

Ce dernier la laissa faire, caressant machinalement ses cheveux, un sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille se leva en direction de la salle de bain souhaitant se rafraîchir. Drago la suivit des yeux, un pincement au cœur. Son départ avait laissé un grand vide entre ses bras.

Son bras le démangea d'abord, puis ce fut plus intense. Il le brûla. Le Maître l'appelait.

Drago, malgré tout le courage dont il avait fait preuve jusque là, avait son cœur qui tambourinait fortement contre sa cage thoracique. Il lui semblait que celui ci venait de se rendre compte que ses minutes, ses secondes étaient maintenant comptées, et il lui fallait profiter des derniers instants de vie au maximum.

Drago avait peur. Peur de souffrir à nouveau, peur de mourir sous la baguette cruelle de Lord Voldemort. Car c'est ce qu'il l'attendait, la mort et rien d'autre. Quel sort aurait-il pu lui être réservé après avoir mis à terre publiquement un invité du Lord ?

Voulant retarder autant qu'il le pouvait la confrontation, le jeune homme ne transplana pas. Il sortit de la chambre sans même prévenir Hermione. Il ne lui dira pas au revoir, il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Il aurait aimé avoir le cran de lui dire qu'il aurait adoré vivre sa vie avec elle, être le père de ses enfants, l'aimer chaque jour, se disputer avec elle au sujet du dernier livre sur les étapes d'une métamorphose ou de la fabrication d'une potion et Merlin même sur la vie des Scrouts à pétard. Mais à quoi bon maintenant ? Il allait mourir sous peu.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs –son tatouage le brûlait toujours autant si ce n'est plus, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il n'y songeait même plus- son regard se posa sur les nombreux tableaux qui le fixaient avec plus ou moins de curiosité.

Ainsi donc, c'était la fin des Malefoy ? Il n'y aura plus de blond décoloré –cette remarque lui fit esquisser un sourire malgré lui- à Poudlard, plus de prince des Serpentard hautain, faisant trembler les premières années.

Mais, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Son hypothétique fils n'aurait pas à souffrir du passé de sa famille. Il n'aurait pas à subir Voldemort, ni les mangemorts. Il ne connaîtra pas la magie noire, cette magie qui noircit le cœur de ceux qui l'étudient.

Puis le jeune homme pensa à sa mère, cette femme aimante qui l'avait chéri comme personne d'autre. A son père, qui sous le masque froid, insensible et calculateur qu'il arborait en permanence, n'avait jamais levé la main sur son fils.

A quelque mètre de la porte où l'attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago arrêta sa progression et pria Merlin de pardonner toutes ses erreurs. Il remarqua que son cœur s'était calmé, comme s'il s'était fait à l'idée de s'éteindre bientôt à jamais. Le jeune homme serra les dents, vida son esprit du mieux qu'il le put et parcourut les derniers mètres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, souffla une bonne fois pour toute, et donna trois coups sec à la porte.

Hermione n'avait pas été longue dans la salle de bain. Rester seule lui donner des frissons dans le dos. Après s'être débarbouiller la figure, laver les dents et brosser rapidement ses cheveux, elle rejoignit la chambre.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte séparant les deux pièces, son regard s'était immédiatement porté sur le lit ou elle avait laissé Drago avant de se lever. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle n'y trouva que l'oreiller de travers qui semblait se moquer cruellement d'elle. Elle chercha frénétiquement du regard son mari, sans succès. Et la peur, qu'elle tenter d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même depuis la veille refit surface à la vitesse de l'éclair. _Drago allait-il mourir ?_

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le lit où elle s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber. Hermione était à bout.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Drago se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, où l'attendait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'avança jusqu'à se positionner en face du Maitre, à quelques pas de lui.

- Maître… Vous m'avez appelé ?

Drago n'avait osé le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il sentit ceux de Lord Voldemort lui brûlaient la nuque. Son corps était pris de frissons qu'il tentait en vain de métriser.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy, prononça d'une voix doucereuse le terrible mage. Une voix chargée de menaces. De ce que l'on m'a raconté, tu aurais attaqué mon invité.

Drago savait qu'il était inutile de nier. Il ne pensait pas être assez puissant pour fermer totalement son esprit au Lord, de plus, il se doutait qu'il avait déjà scanné ceux qui s 'étaient présentés en victimes. Il ne tenta même pas de se justifier.

- Tu as osé offenser nos alliés. Que se passerait-il s'il décidait de ne plus participer dans notre quête de purification de la race ? Cela aurait été des sorciers pourtant au sang honorable à éliminer en plus… Quel terrible gâchis pour notre communauté !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marqua une longue pose, se délectant surement de la panique du mangemort.

- Cependant, nous avons su les ramener à la raison. Ce n'est pas un imbécile qui trahit son sang en _tombant amoureux_ d'une sang de bourbe prisonnière qui va gâcher mes plans.

Un nouveau silence pesant fit place.

- Quel faible sorcier es-tu devenu Drago… L'amour est un sentiment pour les faibles, tu le sais pourtant… J'avais espéré ressortir quelque chose de toi et de ton père. Mais c'était une erreur que de m'entourer de faibles de ton espèce.

- Maître, je vous en pris… Je ne vous décevrais plus ! lança Drago désespéré.

Ca y est, c'était la fin. Malgré sa baguette dans sa main, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face au Lord. Et cette dernière supplique lui brûla la gorge. Lâche jusqu'à la fin, pensa-il.

Le Lord ricana. Un son qui ne semblait n'être ni humain, ni animal sortit de sa gorge.

Au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres brandit sa baguette, une violente explosion suivit de tout un signal d'alarme - des cris qui semblaient sortir droit des enfers- retentit.

.

.

.

**Ca vous plait ? **


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien nouveau chapitre =)

Je tenais à vous remerciez tous du fond du coeur ! J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, qu'après tous ce temps, vous êtes encore là à lire cette fic !

Merci à Loufoca-Granger, labulle, Nini Hathaway, Scarlet-Rose15, Aodren, dramione-alone, Roze Potter, SuperCorn, NY0Z3KA, ChiiChoux, hp-drago, Laetii-story, Fidjjy, Clia, Julia Erwelin, joy, lapin d'Alice, audelie, fic-inspiration, Andrea Malefoy, Helya et Cristal.

Merci, mreci, merci !

Vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

**Chapitre 9**

Une nouvelle fébrilité avait saisi Hermione. Une montée d'adrénaline qu'elle pensait ne jamais plus connaître l'avait envahi.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, prête à rejoindre par tous les moyens le champ de bataille, quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en éclat. Et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune femme quand elle reconnut Lucius Malefoy, la baguette en avant, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là qu'il bredouilla, une certaine lueur d'excitation dans les yeux qu'il lui avait procuré une baguette qu'il avait volé à un mangemort après l'avoir mis à terre.

- Rejoignez vos camps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Hermione en resta tout d'abord abasourdi.

- Merci, finit-elle par murmurer.

Après un dernier hochement de la tête, Lucius tourna les talons, une boule au ventre. Il ne réussira jamais à sauver son fils, il en était persuadé.

Alors qu'il se hâtait dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant devant chaque porte le cœur en chamade, s'assurant que son fils n'y était pas, il repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faîte à son fils. Prendre soin de la fille Granger. Tout d'abord surpris, il n'avait cependant pas voulut contrarier son fils.

Il se hâta lorsqu'il entendit non loin de là une explosion. C'est avec stupeur qu'il vit sa femme lancer un _avada kedavra_ contre un mangemort faisant par la même occasion sauter la porte de la salle de conseil.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'interpeller sa femme que celle-ci s'y engouffrait déjà.

Avant que le sort ne fût prononcé en entier, Narcissa fit irruption dans la salle interrompant ainsi le Lord dans son action.

- Nooon ! Pas mon fils, supplia-t-elle.

Le Lord la transperça des yeux avant de siffler.

- Narcissa, tu es venu assister à la mort de ce traitre.

- Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui qui a prévenu l'Ordre ! Ne le tuez pas !

Au même instant, Lucius fit son apparition.

- Dernière réunion de famille à ce que je vois. Tu dis vrai Narcissa, c'est toi même qui les as prévenus. Il n'y en a pas un seul pour en rattraper l'autre. Mais c'est terminé désormais…

Le Lord la fixa quelques secondes avant de lever sa baguette, et c'est en un cri de rage qu'il lança le sort de la mort.

- Nooooooon !

Pour Drago, tout se passa au ralentit. Il vit son père lever sa baguette tout en se plaçant devant sa femme pour riposter ou du moins se défendre. Mais avant qu'un seul son ne puisse sortir du fond de sa gorge, le rayon vert s'était abattu sur lui le faisant tituber, puis tomber doucement en arrière, ses yeux s'éteignant à jamais.

Ensuite, il vit une marrée de monde pénétrait dans la salle. Ils avaient l'air de crier mais il ne les entendait pas. Tout ce qui importait, c'était sa mère et son père qui venait à l'instant de tomber sous ses yeux comme une vulgaire marionnette.

Il se dirigea vers eux sans se préoccuper de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait, oubliant Voldemort.

Et quand il vit sa mère agenouillé sur une dépouille, il fut pris de tremblement. Son père était mort, assassiné.

Munie de sa nouvelle baguette, Hermione Granger se sentait renaître.

Appréhendant la suite des évènements, elle serra son unique arme avant de courir vers la source des explosions, prête à sacrifier sa vie pour la bonne cause.

C'est tout essoufflé qu'elle aperçut les premiers combattants, l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Des duels étaient en cours ça et là. Un peu perdu, elle tenta de retrouver des visages connues quand elle vit Belatrix Lestrange, les cheveux au vent, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Celle-ci menait un combat féroce contre Molly Weasley. Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir. Il fallait absolument l'aider.

Alors qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la mère de famille, Molly s'écria :

- Non ! Tu ne tueras plus aucun de mes enfants !

Hermione sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Qui était mort ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix familière.

- Il est en haut ! Harry ! Rose ! On y va !

Au même moment, Molly poussa un cri de victoire –et de soulagement- et une jeune femme, dont Hermione ne put distinguer que la grande silhouette et les longs cheveux blonds passa devant elle tout en lui effleurant le visage. Celle-ci alla rejoindre plus loin Ronald Weasley ainsi qu'Harry dont la baguette toujours braqué en avant, semblait prête à cracher un sort.

Hermione voulut les appeler, leur crier qu'elle était là, qu'elle n'était pas morte mais vivante et en bonne santé, prête à combattre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, ils avaient tous les trois déjà filé, suivis par de nombreux autres membres.

Malgré un léger pincement au cœur, elle suivit le mouvement. Elle finit par reconnaitre le couloir qui menait à la salle du conseil, où d'ailleurs les membres s'y engouffraient.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait que peu de combats. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre formaient un combat précis. Le combat qui déterminerait probablement la suite des événements, la fin de la guerre. Celui d'Harry Potter et de Lord Voldemort. Un des deux allait mourir, tel était la prophétie.

Une ambiance électrique régnait. La plupart n'osait bouger, de peur qu'un seul de leur mouvement face pencher la balance du mauvais côté.

Seuls Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort tournaient en un cercle parfait, échangeant quelques paroles de défi.

Puis soudain, le sort de la mort est crié :

- _Avada kedavra_ !

-_ Expelliarmus _!

Personne n'osait bouger, personne n'osait respirer. Mais lorsque la flamme rouge qui flambait au fond des pupilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éteignit, et que ce dernier tomba à la renverse comme un simple humain, une immense ovation de joie s'éleva dans l'air.

Les gens pleuraient et criaient de soulagement. Ils s'étreignaient, s'embrassaient ! Quelqu'un pris même Hermione dans les bras et la serra chaleureusement.

C'était fini, le mage noir était inerte. Sa dépouille était devant eux. Il ne pouvait le faire du mal désormais.

Cependant, Hermione n'était pas toute à fait sereine. La guerre n'était pas encore terminée. Elle savait qu'au moins un des Weasley était décédé, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses amis et elle n'avait aperçut aucun des Malefoy.

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Après que Lucius lui eut donné la baguette, les Malefoy avaient-ils pris la fuite ?

Une agitation lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Plus loin, Rodolphus Lestrange, dont le masque était tombé sortait de l'ombre et pointait sa baguette sous le regard écarquillé vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qu'elle avait aperçut plutôt.

Elle voulut l'avertir, lui crier de faire attention, mais malgré elle, elle fut de nouveau témoin de la scène dans le simple rôle de spectatrice.

Avant que le sort ne touche cependant sa cible, un bouclier puissant- résultant d'un _protego_- vint se placer devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci en profita alors pour immobiliser le mangemort.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers celui qui l'avait aidé, qui ne s'était avéré n'être nul autre que Ron et le prit dans ses bras. Ne se contentant pas de cette étreinte, elle prit son visage en coupe et s'appliqua à lui donner un baiser fougueux.

Comme s'il sentait un regard sur lui, Ron leva à ce moment les yeux et croisa ceux d'Hermione.

Sous le choc, il se décolla de sa partenaire.

La première réaction d'Hermione fut de prendre la fuite. Et c'est naturellement dans sa chambre qu'elle alla se réfugier.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Les couloirs étaient déserts quand elle était arrivé, mais des mangemorts rodaient encore ça et là, elle en était persuadée. Si Voldemort était mort, les mangemorts n'étaient pas tous hors état de nuire.

Elle se retourna lentement, la baguette à la main et c'est avec stupeur qu'elle vit Drago Malefoy abattu sur son lit, le visage entre les mains, les genoux repliés.

Elle s'approcha lentement vers lui puis s'assit au bord du lit.

- Il est mort, lui annonça-il d'une voix éteinte.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite de qui il voulait parler. La mort de Voldemort aurait dû le réjouir.

- Mon père, mon père à été tué par…

La jeune fille s'installa à ses côté puis entour ses épaules en un geste spontané.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle l'était réellement. Lucius était un homme qui avait simplement fait les mauvais choix au mauvais moment.

- Narcissa est avec lui ?

- Oui.

Hermione fit glisser sa main vers celle de Drago et la lui prit affectueusement.

Ils ne surent combien de temps s'était écoulé dans cette chambre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux, leur offrant quelques heures de répits avant d'affronter à nouveau le monde.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée les faisant sursauter. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils se trouvaient en plein champ de bataille.

Un trio dont Harry semblait prendre la tête, la baguette armée s'avança.

- Hermione ? Questionna-t-il incrédule.

Cette dernière le dévisagea, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler l'averse de sentiments qui la submergeait. Joie, peine, colère… tristesse aussi.

- Harry ?

Elle s'avança vers lui lentement et le serra dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Ron, moins expansif l'avait également imité.

- Tu… tu es vivante ! Je… nous croyons que… Oh mon Dieu ! Hermione ! Je n'y croyais pas quand Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait aperçut tout à l'heure. Lui-même n'y croyait pas ! Où étais tu passé ?

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Drago Malefoy qui s'était levé et éloigné annonça d'une voix froide.

- Je vous laisse à vos émouvantes retrouvailles.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Harry et Ron, trop surpris par la présence d'Hermione l'avait momentanément oublié. Seul Rose avait la baguette dirigée vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Lui demanda Ron tout en l'examinant.

Rose ne semblait pas encline à le laisser passer aussi facilement. Mais après qu'Hermione leur eut assuré qu'elle allait bien, et que Drago ne lui avait fait aucun mal, Harry, d'un signe de tête ordonna Rose de le laisser tranquille.

- C'est Narcissa qui nous a aidé mais elle n'a jamais mentionné le fait que… tu sois vivante… chuchota Harry.

Hermione eut malgré elle un rire désabusé. Elle fit quelques pas pour se détendre avant de répondre plus pour elle-même que pour eux.

- Peut-être parce que vous n'avez jamais demandé…

Harry et Ron qui l'avaient entendu échangèrent un regard presque effrayé et avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, elle désigna de la tête la jeune femme blonde qui les accompagnait.

- Pourquoi vous ne commencez pas par nous présenter ?

Elle sentit Ron rougir quelque peu.

- Hermione, je te présente Rose Delacour, une cousine de Fleur. Rose, voici Hermione.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, lui dit Rose.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux en dire autant.

Rose lui fit un sourire quelque peu forcée.

- Ravi de te rencontrer enfin en chair et en os.

- Moi de même. Hermione l'avait rapidement détaillé, une très grande fille blonde aux longs cheveux soyeux. Des yeux bleues, de belles formes… une demi-vélane. En claire, le fantasme de Ron.

- Et bien, je suis impatiente de connaitre votre récit. Vous avez finalement détruit tous le horcruxes ?

- Pas avant que tu nous ais raconté ce qui t'ais arrivé toi !

- Dites-moi d'abord ce qui se passe dans le manoir.

Ce fut Rose qui lui répondit.

- Après qu'Harry ait tué Voldemort, nous nous sommes plutôt bien organisés. Certains se sont occupés des derniers mangemorts même si la plupart avaient pris la fuite. Il y en a même qui ont transplané en Albanie ! Et d'autres se sont occupé des blessés et de nos morts.

Son visage s'était fait plus triste. Hermione se souvint alors qu'un Weasley était mort. Elle se tourna vers Ron.

- Ron…

Comme s'il avait compris, il lui dit d'une voix éteinte.

- Fred. Fred est mort…

- Je suis désolé… Elle avait toujours aimé les jumeaux. Sa présence allait lui manqué.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence où chacun s'était plongé dans ses pensées, Hermione demanda :

- Vous dîtes que c'est Narcissa qui vous a prévenu ?

- Oui, répondit Ron ravit de quitter ses sombres pensées. Cette nuit, et elle nous a demandé d'épargner son mari et son fils mais au final nous ne saurons jamais sa réelle motivation. Impossible qu'elle ait changé de camps comme ça.

- beaucoup de personne se sont lassées de cette guerre, tenta-elle de justifier mais Ron ne l'entendit pas, il était préoccupé.

- D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu. En fait à part Malefoy, je n'ai vu personne ici. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là tout à l'heure avec toi ? J'étais persuadé qu'on le retrouverait sous une cagoule !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est moi qui l'ai rejoint !

- Quoi, s'exclama ce dernier.

Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le principal concerné de la conversation fit son apparition.

- Hermione !

Drago Malefoy voulait lui parler, ce qu'elle comprit du premier coup d'œil.

- Attendez-moi là, dit-elle çà ses amis.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Rose avait levé sa baguette.

- Elle est ensorcelée.

Hermione leva un sourcil vers la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai besoin de l'accord de personne ici. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour moi. Il est trop tard maintenant, ajouta-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Quelques instants après un silence pesants, Harry murmura :

- Rose…

Celle-ci baissa sa baguette et s'écarta du chemin d'Hermione.

Cette dernière reporta son attention sur Drago qui s'était appuyé sur le cadre de la porte. Il regardait la scène avec un sourire narquois malgré des yeux vides. Hermione eut alors la vision du Drago arrogant de Poudlard. C'est avec un sourire nostalgique qu'elle le suivit.

Il ne l'emmena pas très loin, mais elle eut tout le loisir de contempler les dégâts causés par la bataille. Certains cadres étaient brûlés. Les personnages criaient. Et des pans de murs s'étaient fissurés.

Drago ferma la porte derrière eux et soupira, ne sachant comment commencer. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole en premier, cassant le silence qui s'était imposé.

-Comment tu-vas ?

Votre petite scène de ménage m'a bien divertit, éluda-t-il.

L a jeune sorcière eut un petit rire amère.

- Comment va ta mère ?

- Elle s'en remettra. Lentement, mais elle tiendra le coup.

Hermione hocha de la tête.

- Hermione, je voulais te parler de nous, annonça doucement Drago.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

- Notre mariage… notre contrat de mariage s'est automatiquement dissout lorsqu'il est mort… Voldemort… Tu… tu es libre à présent, dit-il si doucement qu'elle aurait cru rêver si ses yeux n'étaient pas entrain de fixer ses lèvres.

Ces quelques mots, qui devaient lui faire sauter de joie sonnaient à ses oreilles comme une sentence. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne voulait pas d'elle, Hermione en était certaine maintenant.

- Je… oui… tu ne veux plus… heu oui… je vais partir, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Hermione, regarde-moi. Tu mérites vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux. Tu vas retourner avec tes amis, ne pas te laisser faire par cette blonde décolorée - il lui fit un clin d'oeil qui la fit glousser malgré elle -et tout redeviendra comme avant pour toi.

- Rien ne sera plus comme avant, chuchota-t-elle amère.

- Je vais partir avec ma mère dans notre résidence en France. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de prendre nos distances.

Hermione hocha la tête. Sa gorge se noua.

- Notre histoire se finit-elle donc ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Crois-tu qu'elle aurait pu finir autrement ?

Elle aurait aimé lui crier oui, mais il ne l'aimait pas, elle s'était trop laissée aller à son imagination ces derniers temps.

Il avança vers elle, approcha son visage, hésita puis embrassa son front en geste d'adieu.

La seconde d'après, il n'était plus là.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Hermione s'autorisa quelques larmes.

.

.

.

Et voilà... -essuie son front-

Je ne voulais pas trop centrer l'histoire sur la guerre en elle même, donc on a pas trop de combats... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai aussi essayé de ne pas trop m'éloigner de l'histoire originale.

Et sinon, la "séparation" ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Voilà pour ce chapitre... purée, j'ai le trac... allez vite je poste !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est encore moi =) Non, ce n'est pas une note d'auteur mais bel et bien un nouveau chapitre ! Comme je ne pourrais pas poster jusqu'à mardi, je vous livre le chapitre 10 maintenant (que je viens juste de terminer ^^).

Un big merci pour toutes vos reviews !

anonyme : voici le chapitre encore tout chaud ! En espérant ne pas avoir trop tarder ^^ (j'avoue, je suis fière de moi pour le délai :p)

_**Chapitre 10**_

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre complètement la porte, elle entendit le trio chuchoter vivement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler Hermione, c'est complètement insensé !

- Arry, ton amie n'a aucune blessure, elle ne semble pas souffrir de malnutrition. Et d'après les photos que vous m'aviez montré, elle n'a jamais été aussi bien coiffée… Et elle porte une robe sur-mesure –Je sais en reconnaitre une Ron, inutile de m'interrompre- et…

- Rose, écoute moi… commença Harry.

- Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tu as vu dans quel état on a trouvé les prisonniers ! Et puis elle était avec ce Malefoy. Narcissa nous a bien dit que personne n'était au courant de son plan, Hermione ne savait pas qu'elle avait finalement changé de camp.

- Mais Hermione…

- Non Arry ! Voldemort est peut-être tombé mais il y a encore des mangemorts –surement la plupart d'entre eux- qui sont encore en liberté. Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas soumise à un sortilège d'Imperium ? Nous ne devons relâcher notre gar…

Enervée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Hermione ouvrit brusquement la porte faisant ainsi taire Rose.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Vous comptez camper dans ce manoir longtemps encore ?

- Ecoute Hermione…

Elle ne laissa pas Ron le temps de finir sa phrase.

- Parce que j'ai été prisonnière durant des mois ici, il est hors de question que je reste là une seconde de plus.

Elle sentit le regard de Ron la détailler comme pour confirmer les dires de Rose.

- Et je ferai ce contrôle de pacotille puisque vous y tenez, ajouta-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

- Ne me mens pas Ron. On détecte les mensonges à des kilomètres chez toi, dit-elle en fixant ses oreilles qui avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

- Euh… je vais voir où en ai l'équipe de médicomages, annonça mal à l'aise Rose.

- Je t'accompagne, lui dit Ron.

Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Tu sais, elle n'est pas méchante.

Comprenant qu'il faisait référence à Rose, elle ne répondit pas.

- Alors, quand aurons nous droit à ton récit ?

- Pas avant le votre ! S'exclama Hermione. Et donc pas avant ces stupides tests auxquels vous tenez et surement pas avant qu'on sorte de cet endroit.

- Je suis désolé pour ça… Allez, viens, on part d'ici. Ce manoir me donne la chair de poule.

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la grande bataille. Hermione avait effectué les contrôles demandés. Evidement, elle n'avait été soumise à aucun sortilège. Sa seule satisfaction fut que Mc Gonnagall elle-même s'en chargea.

Durant ces trois semaines, elle avait séjourné chez les Weasley. Elle avait partagé une chambre avec Rose et Ginny.

Ayant pris goût à la solitude, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec tout ces gens, ce bruit de fond permanent, toute cette convivialité. D'autant plus que tout semblait différent de ses souvenirs.

Drago lu avait pourtant promis que tout redeviendrait comme avant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Ron prenait soin à ne jamais rester seul avec elle. Harry parlait de chose qui lui échappait comme les nouvelles mesures du ministère, de tel ou tel sorcier ou sorcière qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Et puis, il y avait Rose, celle dont l'avis était indispensable, celle qui maintenait l'unité du trio, trio dont Hermione ne faisait désormais plus parti.

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de s'intégrer dans cet environnement. Elle essayait de s'habituer à ce qu'il n'y ait pas un seul repas sans bruit, à ce que Molly s'inquiète pour sa santé –la mort de Fred l'ayant rendu bien plus insistante-, à Ron qui était mal à l'aise en sa présence, à Rose qui ne semblait pas plus l'apprécier qu'elle –son arrivée avait arrêté net sa relation avec Ron- et à Drago qui n'était plus là, et qui lui manquait terriblement.

Elle essayait de ne plus penser à lui. Mais chaque nuit dans son lit, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Elle savait qu'il était venu à Londres il y a quelques jours pour son procès –il avait été disculpé lui et sa mère grâce à l'aide précieuse apporté par Narcissa- elle avait espéré de tout son cœur qu'il change d'avis, qu'il vienne la chercher, mais rien.

Pourtant, elle eut un petit espoir quand Harry lui avait appris que Drago d'une manière très habile avait dévié la conversation sur elle lorsqu'il l'avait croisé devant la salle d'audience. Un espoir qui fut cependant vain car aucune trace d'un Malefoy à l'horizon. Il était rentré en France aussitôt le procès terminé, lui avait appris Harry.

Harry et Ron, ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient entendu son histoire au manoir, Hermione n'avait cependant pas parlé de ses sentiments à quiconque.

Personne ne se doutât alors de son mal-être, mettant sur le compte de sa captivité sa réserve inhabituelle. Quelqu'un lui conseilla même d'aller voir un psycomage spécialisé dans les enlèvements qui avait en ce moment beaucoup de succès dans la communauté sorcière.

Hermione s'était isolée dans un coin du jardin, essayant de fuir l'agitation permanente de la maison lorsqu'Harry l'interpella :

- Hermione ?

- Oui, je suis là, dit-elle en agitant sa main.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui adressa un sourire et s'avança vers elle.

- Hermione, tu sais que le ministre à prévu une cérémonie d'honneur pour les membres de l'Ordre. Ils veulent distribuer toutes sortes de médailles et trophées pour ceux qui ont aidé à la chute de Voldemort.

- Et bien, je te souhaite bonne chance Harry ! Tous ces regards, journalistes, photos… Tu vas être gâté !

Harry ricana nerveusement avant de se reprendre.

- Tu croyais en être dispensé ? Tu fais parti de la tête de liste !

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle incrédule. Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Harry la fixa quelques secondes avant de lui dit :

- Non, bien sûr. Tu n'as pas risqué ta vie une seule seconde quand nous sommes partis à la recherche des horcruxes. Tu ne t'es absolument pas faîtes enlevé et séquestré par les mangmorts dans le manoir même où siégeait Voldemort, dit-il amer. Hermione, tout le monde te croyais morte. J'ai cru que tu nous avais quitté. Je n'ai rien fait pour te venir en aide ! Sa voix commençait à monter vers les aigues.

Hermine resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi lui dire. Elle les avait tellement attendu lui et Ron dans le manoir ! Elle s'était tellement imaginée tomber dans les bras de Ron ! Au lieu de ça, ses amis l'avaient cru morte. Ron avait une nouvelle petite amie, et elle aimait Drago. Tout avait changé. Tout.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant Harry. Vous aviez d'autres chats à fouetter. Et puis il y avait pire comme séquestration que d'être seulement la femme de Malefoy, dit-elle un peu amère.

- Je suis désolé… finit par chuchoter Harry. Et en parl… enfin…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, je suis heureux qu'on t'ait retrouvé.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir, lui répondit elle, pourtant, sa joie ne semblait pas complète.

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Qui ça ?

- Malefoy, je veux dire quand tu étais mariée. Je sais que certains mangemorts ont fait des atrocités euh… surtout sur les jeunes… je veux dire les jeunes filles.

- Non Harry, il ne m'a fait aucun mal, dit-elle en se souvenant de toutes les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie et épargné de terribles souillures et humiliations.

- Bien… dit-il soulagé.

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent où chacun put profiter de la présence de l'autre sans éprouver le besoin de parler.

- Alors, c'est pour quand cette stupide fête ? Finit par demander Hermione.

- Dans dis jours exactement. Elle sera présidée par Kingsley.

Shacklebolt Kingsley était en effet le premier ministre du gouvernement provisoire en attendant l'organisation des prochaines élections.

- Super ! Dit-elle d'un ton ironique avant de rire, bientôt suivi par Harry.

Les journées pour Hermione se ressemblaient. Elle se réveillait tôt le matin, mais attendait néanmoins un quart d'heure après que Rose se soit levée pour s'assurer que la salle de bain du palier serait libre avant de sortir de son lit de fortune.

Après sa douche très rapide, elle descendait en bas, échangeait quelques banalités d''usage avec les membres présents et proposait son aide à Mrs Weasley qui refusait toujours.

Elle prenait ensuite son petit déjeuné toute en saluant chaque Weasley ou autre convive qui prenait place autour de la table. Puis Hermione cherchait un coin où se réfugier elle et ses pensées.

Harry, Ron et Rose partaient souvent au ministère. Avec surprise, Hermione avait constaté qu'ils aidaient le ministre à redonner espoir aux sorciers. En clair, ils faisaient de la politique. Ils étaient aux côté du ministre lorsqu'il annonçait que les aurors avaient réussi à mettre la main sur un groupe de mangemort. Ils approuvaient telle ou telle loi, étaient invités lors des inaugurations. En quelques semaines, le nouveau gouvernement essayait de mettre tout en œuvre pour tourner la page, ou en tout cas prouver qu'il maitrisait la situation.

Mais ce jour-là, Hermione fut surprise lorsque Ginny, qui était encore en vacances vint lui annoncer que Ron souhaitait lui parler.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier comme lui avait indiqué la jeune fille et ouvrit la porte doucement. Ron faisait les cent pas.

- Ron ?

Son visage prit une légère teinte rosée.

- Tu es venue ! S'exclama-t-il soulagé.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta :

- Je voulais qu'on discute, on n'en a pas trop eu l'occasion…

- Tu te sauves à chaque fois que tu m'aperçois, l'accusa-t-elle.

- Je ne me sauve pas !

- A d'autres Ron, je te connais…

- Je… Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il tout en la regardant sérieusement. Hermione, je t'aime !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Hermione, depuis que tu es là, je ne pense qu'à toi Hermione ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, quand nous sortions ensemble !

- Ron, je t'en prie…

- Hermione ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, supplia-t-il.

- Crois-tu vraiment que notre histoire pourrait encore continuer ?

A ces mots, Hermione eut un flash concernant sa dernière discussion avec Drago. Il lui avait alors demandé si leur histoire pouvait se terminer autrement.

- Oui ! Ca peut marcher ! J'en suis sûr !

Elle regrettait tellement de ne pas lui avoir dit oui ! Elle serait avec lui peut-être à l'heure qu'il est au lieu de se demander si elle devait reprendre ses études, louer un studio ou encore ramener ses parents.

- Je suis désolé Ron, nous… ça ne peut pas marcher.

- Mais…

- Non Ron… Tu penses à moi quand je suis là… Et quand je ne serais pas là ?

- Je te croyais morte Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça !

Elle voulut lui répondre qu'elle croyait qu'il remuait désespérément ciel et terre pour la retrouver, au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de baisser la tête.

- Je suis désolé Ron. Puis elle partit.

Les jours suivant se succédèrent sans aucun autre événement notable. Hermione n'avait pris aucune décision, Ron l'évitait encore plus que d'habitude et Rose lui jetait sans cesse des regards noirs. Hermione ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Ne devrait-elle pas se réjouir de sa non relation avec Ron à moins qu'elle ne l'aime tellement qu'elle ne souhaitait rien que son bonheur ? Hermione n'en était pas convaincu.

Lorsque le jour de la cérémonie arriva, Hermione était d'une humeur massacrante. Non seulement elle ne voulait recevoir quoi que ce soit de la part du ministère devant des centaines de personne, mais en plus ses relations avec Ron ne s'étaient en rien améliorées.

Elle se prépara donc d'un air maussade, regrettant même que Krécie, l'elfe qui lui était attribuée au manoir ne soit pas là pour lui donner un coup de main.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de dompter ses cheveux, la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle était de faire une tresse, puis s'habilla de la plus belle robe de sorcier qu'elle ait en sa possession –ayant appartenu à la sœur de Molly- et agrémenta le tout d'une cape légère.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se posta devant le miroir, elle ne vit que son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, des cernes violacés et des lèvres légèrement gercées. Elle pensa même avoir maigri, ce qui la fit ricaner intérieurement.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Mr et Mrs Weasley qui étaient déjà sur leur trente et un. Puis peu à peu, chaque habitant du Terrier vint les rejoindre. Chacun avait mis son plus bel habit. Ron, pour l'occasion avait acheté une robe neuve.

Quand Rose descendit les escaliers, ce sont les sifflements de Bill et Charlie et le regard ébahi de Ron –ainsi que de la plupart des personnes présentes mais c'est celui de Ron qu'Hermione remarqua- qui l'accueillirent. Elle portait une élégante robe à l'étiquette française, Hermione avait également appris à identifier les vêtements. Son visage était éblouissant, ses cheveux savamment travaillés, chaque ondulation semblait être parfaitement maîtrisée.

Elle leur fit u sourire.

Hermione se demanda alors qui était la plus pathétique, Rose ou elle-même ?

Au vu des regards appréciateurs qui se posait sur la belle blonde, elle n'eut aucun doute.

Elle, Hermione Granger se trouvait pathétique.

.

.

.

Voilà, voilà !

Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Le dernier avant l"épilogue. Déjà ou enfin ^^ la fin ! On va dire déjà en terme de chapitre et enfin en terme de temps que ça a pris ^^

Un grand merci pour toutes les review adorables !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

Leelou : Merci pour ta review ! Et pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite plaira !

Alexou1993 : Désolé de ne te répondre que maintenant ! J'avais répondu aux review précédente après avoir posté le chapitre, du coup,je n'avais pas vu que tu n'acceptais pas les MP ! Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, la bataille est allé très vite. Mais comme l'histoire est surtout centré sur Hermione et Drago, et qu'Hermione au final ne se sentait presque pas à sa place dans cette guerre malgré ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer, je n'ai pas trop insisté dessus. Cependant, j'aurais quand même dû me pencher dessus un peu plus longtemps... Et pour "ce qu'elle ignore ne peux lui faire de mal', tu ne te serais pas trompé de chapitre ou d'histoire par hasard ? j'ai relu et je n'ai pas trouvé ^^' En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! A la prochaine, j'espère !

.

**Chapitre 11**

**.**

Arthur Weasley interpella le groupe en se raclant la gorge.

- Hum… Alors écoutez-moi ! Tout le monde se met autour de ce gobelet, ce sera notre portoloin. Il sera activé dans quelques secondes. Allez, Dépêchez-vous !

Tout le monde se plaça autour et posa le doigt dessus.

- Attention, Maintenant !

Le gobelet étincela et chacun se sentit transporter. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination –la cour du ministère- Hermione perdit l'équilibre. Elle se releva sans oser croiser le regard de quiconque de peur d'y voir une quelconque moquerie, mais apparemment, personne n'avait prêté attention à elle.

-Ah ! Mr Weasley ! Une voix grave et posée avait interpellé le père de famille. C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Kingsley ! Répondit ce dernier avec sourire tout en lui serrant la main. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, je vous remercie.

Après avoir salué le reste de la famille, il s'adressa plus particulièrement à Harry, et à la surprise générale à Hermione.

- Harry, je voudrais te voir dans mon bureau maintenant. Et vous aussi Miss Granger.

Hermione acquiesça et s'avança vers lui étonnée. Quant à Harry, il semblait plutôt nerveux. Elle entendit derrière elle Ron s'interroger pour quelle raison il n'était pas convié.

Alors qu'ils suivaient le ministre, Hermione interpella Harry :

- Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'il nous veut ?

Ce dernier, sans oser la regarder directement, il répondit par la négation ce qui rendit Hermione soupçonneuse.

Kingsley les fit rentrer dans son bureau et referma la porte. La pièce grande et lumineuse aurait pu être très belle si des centaines de dossiers ne jonchaient pas le sol, les étagères étant déjà pleine.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin et s'assirent sur les deux seules chaises en velours qui faisaient face au bureau comme leur avait demandé le maitre des lieux.

Ce dernier prit place sur son fauteuil dont les contours semblaient incrustés de milliers de pierres de différentes couleurs.

Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et en sortit un écrin qu'il posa au centre du bureau, sur une liasse de papier.

- Rien. Il est apparemment sûr, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- Apparemment ? Nota Harry.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Interrogea Hermione, agacée de ne pas comprendre.

Harry détourna les yeux.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ! S'exclama accusateur Kingsley !

- Je voulais que l'on soit sûr avant ! Se défendit Harry.

- Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Harry soupira avant de lui répondre.

- Lorsque Malefoy est venu à Londres pour son audience, je l'ai rencontré et il m'a donné ceci. Il m'a dit qu'il t'appartenait, mais je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu auparavant chez toi.

Au même instant, Kingsley avait ouvert l'écrin, dévoilant une magnifique chaîne en or dont le pendentif en particulier attira le regard d'Hermione. C'était un sablier. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un détail lui vint soudain en tête.

- L'audience des Malefoy date d'il y a trois semaines !

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je voulais vérifier qu'il été bien sans danger, déclara Harry d'un ton sans appel.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, lui promettant silencieusement qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mais ne pouvant garder sa curiosité plus longtemps, elle demanda :

- C'est un retourneur de temps ?

Kingsley la regarda curieusement.

- Il ne t'appartenait donc pas.

C'était une constatation. Le silence d'Hermione ne fit que le confirmer.

- Que s'est-il passé dans ce manoir Hermione ?

La jeune fille sentit l'émotion la gagner. Elle était juste tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, il était inutile d'en faire une affaire d'état.

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, dit-elle avec tellement de conviction qu'elle ne dupa personne. Harry n'insista pas.

- Ce n'est pas un retourneur de temps, annonça Kingsley attirant l'attention des deux jeunes. C'est en fait un portoloin.

- Un portoloin ? S'écria Harry.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus fébrile. Elle tendit sa main vers le collier pour le saisir mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Attends !

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est apparemment sans danger puisqu'il s'agit d'un simple portoloin. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu déterminer sa destination. La seule façon de le savoir, est de l'utiliser.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas… commença Harry.

- Parce que ce n'est pas un objet de magie noire, Drago a été disculpé et vous n'avez même pas l'autorisation de sa propriétaire. C'était Hermione qui avait répondu.

Cette fois elle prit franchement la chaîne et l'examina.

- Comment fonctionne-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hermione ! Harry lui jeta un regard désemparé. Tu ne comptais pas l'utiliser !

- Je veux juste savoir, éluda-t-elle.

- C'est un modèle de portoloin très ancien et très rare. Celui-ci en particulier marche comme un retourneur de temps, puisqu'il faut retourner le sablier pour l'activer. Il te transporte dans la seconde, lui apprit Kingsley.

Hermione caressa du bout des doigts le petit bijou d'un air songeur.

- Hermione, cet objet vient de Malefoy, fais attention je t'en prie, supplia son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent où chacun se perdit dans ses pensées.

Kingsley se racla la gorge avant de leur rappeler que la cérémonie allait bientôt débuter.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas arriver en retard. Et vous aussi, leur dit-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**.**

- C'est avec courage et détermination qu'ils nous ont apporté leur aide pour combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils étaient en première ligne de combat, ils étaient les meneurs. Nous l'avons surnommé l'élu, et à juste titre, ce fut lui qui mit fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui et ses fidèles amis qui jamais ne l'abandonnèrent…

Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours prononcé par le ministre. Un discours qui sonnait mensonger à ses oreilles, mais il fallait ménager l'opinion publique parait-il.

Elle posa son regard sur ses amis. Harry se tordait les mains nerveusement, malgré ses multiples apparitions devant les foules et les journalistes, il était aussi mal à l'aise que la première fois. Et puis, il était le premier de la liste à s'avancer sur la scène. Après lui, il y avait Ron. L'excitation se lisait sur son visage. Puis il y avait Rose. Hermione se trouvait derrière elle. En tout, une cinquantaine de personne attendait de recevoir les honneurs.

Hermione porta sa main à son cou où se perdait la chaîne.

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une immense mascarade.

- Veuillez Mesdames et Messieurs applaudir Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Roselyne Delacour et Hermione Granger !

- Allez, allez ! Du courage, on y va ! Tenta de se motiver Harry.

A l'extérieur, la foule ovationnait déjà. Harry se retourna vers ses amis puis se figea.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Cette dernière semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la main toujours sur le sablier. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Hermione ! Cria Harry.

Ron et Rose regardait la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Dehors, le ministre les invitait une nouvelle fois à s'avancer.

- Je ne peux pas… murmura la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard désolé. Il faut que j'y aille…

La seconde d'après, elle avait retourné son sablier.

- Hermiooooone ! Son prénom crié une dernière fois par Harry sembla se répéter un millier de fois dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit ses deux pieds se poser sur du gravier.

Harry quant à lui regardait d'un air désespéré l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait une seconde plutôt.

- Elle est partie… elle est partie…

Il aurait voulu courir après elle. Mais où ? Et puis Kingsley avait été catégorique avant qu'il ne se sépare, Hermione s'étant déjà éloignée. Ce portoloin n'était pas ordinaire. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle veuille le retrouver pour qu'il s'active.

Il se retourna d'un air fatigué vers ses amis.

- On y va. Et sans attendre leur réponse, il franchit la porte et se dirigea vers le ministre.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à une forêt. Sa première réaction fut d'observer les lieux, c'est ainsi que lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à un immense portail en fer forgé dont la plaque indiquait « Manoir des Malefoy »

Une certaine appréhension la submergea. S'il lui avait donné ce portoloin, c'était pour qu'elle le rejoigne, non ? Mais s'il avait changé d'avis depuis le temps qu'il avait confié le portoloin à Harry ? Ou peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais du découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin ?

Elle éloigna ses multiples questions de son esprit et poussa courageusement le portail qui ne lui offrit aucune résistance. Elle suivit le large chemin de gravier blanc, jusqu'à voir apparaître au loin une grande demeure, le manoir des Malefoy.

Elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à contempler sa beauté du paysage, trop obnubilé par ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Quand elle arriva au pied des marches qui montaient jusqu'à la lourde porte d'entrée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle haletait. Elle avait effectué les derniers mètres en courant.

Elle monta les escaliers et lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le palier, elle essaya tant bien que mal de maîtriser ses mains prises de tremblements.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle porta tout de même sa main à l'anneau sur la porte et toqua trois fois. Trois longs coups résonnèrent longuement et quelques secondes plus tard, l'immense porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison.

- Euh… Est-ce-que… est-ce-que Mr Malefoy est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'elfe lui ouvrit plus grand la porte et lui fit signe de rentrer. Il la mena dans une pièce qu'elle identifia comme être l'antichambre.

- Je vais prévenir Monsieur de votre arrivé.

- Dîtes lui que Miss Granger est là, mais l'elfe ne l'entendit pas, il avait déjà disparu.

Hermione s'obligea à rester assise, mais sa posture tendu et penchée en avant ne trompait pas ? Elle était mal à l'aise.

Elle examina le salon dans lequel elle se trouvait. Des tapisseries anciennes ornaient les murs. Un grand miroir au cadre chargé de dorure faisait face à un tableau dont le personnage semblait somnoler. Devant elle, une table ovale de marbre blanc était le seul mobilier en dehors des fauteuils de velours rouge aux montures dorés sur lequel elle se tenait. De part et d'autre de la pièce, deux portes ouvertes se faisaient face. En face d'elle, deux immenses fenêtres illuminaient le tout.

Examiner les lieux lui avait permis de focaliser son attention sur autre chose que Drago. Elle regretta même qu'elle ne soit plus chargée, histoire de faire durer cet examen.

N'y tenant pas, elle se leva, fit les cents pas puis se posta devant une des fenêtres.

Que faisait-il par Merlin ? Pourquoi était-il si long ?

Le cœur battant, elle fixa au loin un point qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'un froissement de tissus la fasse sursauter et tourner la tête vers la gauche.

Drago Malefoy se trouvait là, contre la porte un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Hermione sentit alors le poids sur ses épaules s'envoler et le nœud dans son ventre se défaire.

Drago s'avança vers elle, et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il saisit le pendentif et le serra dans le creux de sa main.

- Tu es enfin venu… chuchota-t-il un air pensif sur le visage.

Hermione ne sut s'il se parlait à lui-même ou s'il s'adressait à elle, mais elle s'en fichait.

- Je suis venue…

Hermione croisa enfin son regard, ces yeux dont elle rêvait depuis des nuits et des nuits.

Doucement, Drago avança son visage puis finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa d'abord timidement puis il passa une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre en bas de son dos réduisant ainsi l'espace entre eux et approfondissant le baiser.

Hermione ne pensait plus, elle ressentait. Elle vivait prisonnière des ses bras.

- Hermione, dit-il dans un murmure, épouse-moi.

Une réaction normale aurait été de paniquer peut-être, ou de dire que c'est bien trop rapide.

Mais Hermione elle, reprit son baiser en tenant les commandes. Son baiser fut plus fougueux, plus brûlant. Et entre deux inspirations, elle lui répondit :

- Oui…

.

.

.

.

... Hum... Dois-je m'enfuir ?

Une seule façon de la savoir... allez, je poste !

Et l'épilogue, probablement Jeudi !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le prologue. Le dernier des derniers chapitres. C'est… bizarre ^^

Je ne m'attarde pas trop, je vous rejoins en bas !

Bonne lecture =)

.

.

**19 mois plus tard**

**.**

**.**

_« Drago et Hermione sont heureux de présenter leur petite fille Alhena qui a vu le jour le 3 Février .»_

Hermione chiffonna le bout de parchemin. Elle n'avait jamais cru un jour être sans inspiration devant une feuille blanche, pourtant ce petit faire part lui donnait du fil à retorde.

Elle prit un nouveau parchemin, trempa son élégante plume dans l'encre puis recommença pour la énième fois.

_« Mr et Mrs Malefoy sont honorés de vous faire part de la naissance de leur fille Mlle Alhena Malefoy née le 3 Février. »_

Trop concentrée sur ce mot, Hermione n'entendit pas Drago arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche derrière son épaule pour lire ce qu'elle avait écrit.

- Tu sais chérie, si tu écris Mr et Mrs Malefoy, tes petits copains ne seront jamais que tu es la mère ! Hermione ne voyait pas qu'il avait levé un sourcil et arborait un sourire en coin, mais sa voix railleuse ne la trompa pas, il se moquait un peu d'elle. Et puis Drago ne l'appelait chérie que lorsqu'il voulait la charrier.

En fait, elle n'avait prévenu personne de son mariage, et pour dire la vérité, elle n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Drago, excepté un petit mot quasiment impersonnel à Harry lui souhaitant à lui et au Weasley une bonne année.

Elle avait pris le soin de l'envoyer par hibou postale, de sorte que l'on ne retrouve pas sa trace.

Des bruits de pleurs se firent soudain entendre.

- Merlin me vienne en aide ! Cette petite ne dormira jamais plus d'une heure d'affilée !

Drago émit un petit rire, lui embrassa le sommet de la tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la petite Alhena âgée alors d'une dizaine de jours.

Sans surprise, ils la trouvèrent dans les bras de Narcissa, qui la berçait doucement.

- Je crois qu'elle a faim, déclara la nouvelle grand-mère.

Hermione acquiesça et se prépara à lui donner le sein sous le regard toujours un peu ébahi des deux autres, les Malefoy n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de pratique.

Sa fille dans les bras, Hermione se laissa aller au souvenir. Son mariage avec Drago s'était fait en toute intimité. Drago, elle et Narcissa. Un moment magique, inoubliable. Il n'y eut ni réception, ni invité mais la joie intense qu'elle ressentait ce jour là ne lui fit rien regretter, ni les invités, ni l'Angleterre et il fallait l'avouer, ni même ses amis.

Quelques jours après, elle s'était rendue en Australie où elle avait retrouvé ses parents, un grand moment d'émotion pour elle. Après avoir promis de leur rendre visite très souvent, ses parents avaient décidé de rester là-bas. Leur désir de vivre en Australie ne s'étant pas éteint.

Hermione avait décidé de passer un diplôme français équivalent aux Aspics qu'elle avait obtenue haut la main. Maintenant que sa fille était née, elle envisageait d'entreprendre des études de métamorphose dans un institut français alors que Drago avait repris et développé les affaires de son père dans plusieurs pays.

Alors que la jeune femme rêvait d'un avenir serein, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par sa belle-mère.

- Elle s'est endormi, chuchota Narcissa.

Hermione la déposa doucement dans son berceau.

- Dors mon bébé…

.

O0o0o0o0o0o0O

.

Harry et Ron avaient été exempté de leur septième année à Poudlard, étant accepté d'office pour la formation d'aurors. Ils avaient alors loué un appartement à Londres, qu'ils partageaient avec Rose, la petite amie de Ron.

Cependant comme tous les dimanches, ils déjeunaient chez Mr et Mrs Weasley. C'est là qu'ils reçurent un drôle de courrier.

Un hibou grand duc majestueux au pelage gris lui apporta une lettre scellée d'un M royale.

Lorsque Ron le déplia, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de demander :

- C'est une blague ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Harry et Rose se penchèrent chacun derrière une épaule.

_« Hermione Malefoy et Drago Malefoy sont heureux de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fille Alhena née le 03 Février. »_

Une photo était collée sur le parchemin, celle d'un petit bébé qui ouvrait les yeux avant de serrer dans sa petite main un doigt qui apparaissait de temps à autre.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Et voilà, c'est bel et bien fini.

C'est vraiment bizarre, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore ^^

Concernant cet épilogue, je serais vraiment curieuse de voir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Quand j'ai débuté cette fic, ce n'était mais alors pas du tout la fin qui était prévu. C'est un happy end mais il n'y avait ni mariage ni bébé ^^ (ni même relation qui pourrait conduire à un bébé lol) alors j'ai peur que ça fasse_ too much_. Et pour info, c'est Drago qui voulait un bébé alors j'ai pas pu lui refusé… ^^

Alors pour ce dernier chapitre, lâchez vos reviews ! Yeux hypnotiques ou yeux de chats ? C'est au choix ^^

.

Réponses aux review :

Fic-inspiration : Merci à toi pour la review ! J'espère que l'épilogue t'auras plu =) Bisous !

Oliara : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Et merci pour la review ^^

Leelou : Coucou, heureuse de te revoir ^^ Voilà la suite servi ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu =)

.

On en vient au remerciement, je voudrais vous dire merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Plein de merci ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour pouvoir écrire pour autre que moi et ça, c'est génialissime. A chaque fois que je regarde les stats, ou quand je lis vos review, pfffiouuuu j'ai envie de sauter au plafond tellement ça me fait plaisir ^^ Quand on reçoit des encouragements, des félicitations, c'est wouahou ! ^^ Et même les review du genre « sadiiiiiiiiique » et « la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite » et autres dérivés ça me fait danser la samba sur mon siège ! Alors Merci !

Je remercie également Roze Potter qui a été ma bêta ici pendant plusieurs chapitres ! Merci à toi ! Et si vous avez le temps, allez sur son profil, elle écrit également de superbes histoires !

Et là, je ne sais pas du tout comment mettre le point final ^^'

J'espère pouvoir vous retrouvez plus tard ! En attendant, prenez soin de vous !

Bisous !

Kowala =)


End file.
